The Road to Warrior
by Limmy2Lammy
Summary: Join Tyven Durlakken in this 'Brave New World' special! "Remember, while we may be Samadorian warriors, we're far from immortal." - Atricha Durlakken. A mysterious member of the Akatsuki threatens the hidden leaf village! As the leader of the 'Fuuton Guard', Tyven springs into action. However, will Tyven succeed? Or will he become a victim to the Akatsuki's plan?
1. The road to Warrior

Well, I've teased it various times, but, finally, here it is! The super-special to 'Brave New World', featuring Tyven Durlakken and his trip to the parallel universe. As like always, I found it hard to truly make this more than three and a half thousand words long, as it's the first chapter, and I don't want to give away much.

Also, while I'm here, I would like to give a few thanks to people who, ni their own way, helped with the creation of this special. Firstly, 'Rose the Daughter of a demon' who, originally, gave me the idea to do something like this, many months ago.

And, secondly, Poki-grzyb, of DeviantART, who is a close friend of mine. It was her who inspired me to change the story so drastically from its original model!

Anyhow, on with the story!

oOo

'Road to Warrior'

The rain plummeted, the village of the hidden leaf unusually empty due to its presence.  
Yet, within its depths, shadows lurked, moving through the rain-sodden village, fleeing their pursuer.  
A kunai, rippling with lightening style energy, flew past him, yet, the shadow remained emotionless, not even a hint of hesitation within his body movements. Still, he ran, moving through the sewers underneath the leaf village with ease, never once even looking back to the legendary ninja that pursued him.  
Tyven Durlakken, the leader of the Fuuton Guard.  
The giant warrior, easily outmatching his target's speed, barreling through the sewers, his katana drawn, held backwards within his grasp, lethal intent gleaming upon its perfected surface.  
however, as his muscles worked, so did his mind. He had seen that cloak...gleaming in the moonlight, displaying _that _symbol.  
The all too familiar blood red clouds.  
His brows lowered dangerously, singular black pupil narrowing, following his target's movements with a perfected precision. He didn't move like any of the Akatsuki he knew.  
'_At least, none that are alive'.  
_His pace quickened, following the man as he took a right, leading deeper into the sewers. The dark water splashing up with his heavy footsteps, the metal around him shaking with the force of his charge, red energy occasionally arcing between the dark gray concrete of the pipes and the murky water, anger rising in the pit of his gut like a raging inferno.  
He refused to allow some petty S-rank criminal to cause a threat to his home!  
The man, his Akatsuki cloak swaying, turned another left, his movements almost casual, filled with confidence, gently turning the corner, not simply barreling around them as he did.  
Yet, once more, he easily, and calmly, dodged another kuani, once again laden with lightening style chakra. Faintly, echoing throughout the various tunnels and canals, he heard the voices of his team members, mainly that of Atricha.  
However, he didn't hesitate, turning the corner quickly, with little care for the environment around him. Yet, upon turning the corner, he came to a dead halt. Singular yellow eye wide in confusion.  
It was a dead end. Not to mention his target was nowhere to be seen.  
His ears caught just the wink of sound above him, his head snapping up, blue brows, once more, falling into a deadly glare.  
So he wanted to take the fight to the village?... So be it.

* * *

The ground exploded upwards, red light pouring from the crater in front of him.  
Underneath his mask, his lips quirked upwards in a deadly, fiendish smirk.  
His body remaining neutral and still upon his seated position.  
Although, he watched, with much amusement, as the giant arm reached from the crater, built from solid red Ki, in the form a skeletal limb.  
The legendary Susaaro.  
His fiendish smirk widened further. He found it hard to believe that, in just two years, the blue haired warrior had developed his technique to this level.  
It seemed that: Tyven Durlakken, the legendary Samadorian ninja himself, truly did live up to his name.  
To even see something so powerful in action, it was almost mesmerizing. The way each and ever bone was connected and articulated, like a real giant's skeleton, yet, at the same time, it was so easy to control for the user. And, not to mention, the ease at which the legendary Susaaro could move, being able to merge and transform the bones in any way the controller wished. It could have four arms, or separate its rib-cage to dodge what would other be a direct attack. The perfect evolution of the equally legendary Uchiha jutsu.  
The skeletal Susaaro, only half formed, reached up, its bones slowly fading into nothingness as the Ki ability was canceled. Standing upon its left hand, easily balanced within the skeletal palm of the Susaaro, was none of the than the blue haired warrior himself.  
Almost casually, he stepped off from the skeletal hand, just as the body of the skeletal monstrosity disappeared, fading into nothingness once more.  
His hands were crossed over his armored chest, blue brows lowered into a deadly, threatening glare. His armor, that of the Fuuton Guard, gleaming in the darkened night. His white headband, proudly displaying the hidden leaf symbol tied tightly around his forehead, his katana stored, once more, on his back.  
Yet, it was his eye that told him everything. It seemed just so..protective, so...intimidating. As if the world could challenge him and he would simply laugh mockingly.  
His smirk, still hidden by his mask, widened.

* * *

A children's playground surrounded him, now supporting a large crater, that of his own cause, his singular yellow eye slowly adjusting to the near abyss blackness of the night.  
A full moon was illuminated above the playground, an almost blood red in color.  
It seemed to loom, ominously hanging in the sky above the hidden leaf village. Taking a few cautious steps forward, his attention was drawn to the cloaked figure before him, sitting upon a small post within the ground, almost casually, his arms and legs crossed with a casual tone.  
A hood covered his features, in despite of the Akatsuki cloak the man wore.

"Tyven Durlakken..." his voice...he recognized it.  
Yet, his mind seemed clouded. He couldn't quite place the voice, a strange sense of unfamiliarity, yet, at the same time, there was something there he recognized.  
But, his voice, it was deep, seemingly mysterious in tone, not even a hint of emotion displayed within its tones. For now, he kept his own face neutral.  
It was a very rare incident where he ever to forget such a key detail of a criminal's voice, something which would, usually, never happen. Yet, he knew this man was different...there was...something. Something off about him. He was just so calm, moving with such an ease, even with somebody like him chasing him. "The very 'warrior' who serves as the bane of my existence."  
his blue brows lowered further into a glare, there it was again. That feeling of..remembrance, as if this hooded person's identity was just outside of his grasp, hanging in the balance.  
Yet, who was this being? and, more importantly why couldn't he remember?

"I wouldn't expect-" he pulled his katana free, spinning it in his fingers so it faced backwards in his grasp "-A mere member of the Akatsuki, working alone, to have the gall to try and infiltrate the Hidden Leaf village.-" he shifted his stance, lowering somewhat, keeping a very defensive stance up, his shoulders brought inwards, his free arm serving as a guard to his face and upper chest. "-after all. You're in the presence of not just one, but two full-blooded Samadorian warriors.-" despite his mental fogginess, his lips curled upwards in a confident smirk. "-It's suicide to even attempt to harm this village."  
for a time, there was silence.  
The children's playground as empty and quiet as the grave itself, the silence almost overwhelming.  
However, slowly, the cloaked Akatsuki's hand raised, his index finger, sporting an Akatsuki ring, outstretched, nails painted a dark purple, pointing to the legendary blue haired ninja, his yellow eye glowing in the abyss of the night.  
Briefly, his blue eyebrows raised, acknowledging the finger pointed in his direction.

"My target isn't this village, Tyven Durlakken, no...far from it."  
A low, threatening growl escaped his chest, blue brows still locked in a powerful glare, a singular yellow eye glaring out to the world, specifically transfixed on the Akatsuki member before him. "My target..." there, again. That voice.  
It seemed just so...familiar. Yet, it was as if the goddess herself was denying him access to his memory. No matter where he searched, his mind seemed foggy and blank when regarding this man. "-Is you, Tyven-sama." he almost felt the need to laugh mockingly. Yet, he remembered his sister's warnings.

"_We may be Samadorian, Tyven, but that doesn't place us any higher than those around us. There will forever be powerful ninja, even one's who are testimony to our power. Especially those of the Akatsuki, but, I'm sure you know that already. Remember, while we may be tough, we're far from immortal."_

His mind returned to Tasi as those words momentarily ringed in his head.  
On that day, Tasi, in some respects had won.  
His pride, as a warrior, had been brought down a good several notches. So, for now, he remained cautious. Picking apart the hooded Akatsuki member's words, searching for any hints to his identity shrouded within his words.  
Slowly, the hooded Akatsuki figure stood, making no sudden movements, yet, at the same time, confidence seemed to fill his smooth and slow movements.  
Tyven didn't hesitate.  
His singular yellow eye, spotting an opening in his , his muscles exploded into action. Launching him forward, his katana half way drawn already, intended on slicing this poor fool in hal-  
His eyes widened, his mouth falling open as blood left his face, his skin turning a few shades paler than it already was.  
His sword, it seemingly vanishing through the man, as if he wasn't even there.  
Soon, he to followed the path of his sword, passing through the man as if he were a mere ghost in the abyss of night.  
_Impossible. _This man...this man was not supposed to be of this world anymore.  
He caught himself, crashing through the fence, but still managing to steady himself.  
Whirling around instantly, he came face to face with..._that _man.  
His hood now pulled down, revealing that orange mask, black marks swirling to meet the right eye, revealing the darkness within his mask.  
Yet, he knew so much more.

* * *

Without hesitation, the masked man, moved once more, pulling a pearl from his cloak, throwing it to the sky.  
Unaware, his eye followed the pearl, his senses keeping track of the cloaked man himself.  
He noticed how red the moon was at that point, hanging in the dark of night like a bloodied omen. The pearl met the moon in the sky, his eyes still following the pearl like second nature.  
He realized all too late.  
The masked man, his right hand, formed into a half tiger seal.

"Full power Tsukinomi!"  
He felt his body, despite its power, began to go numb. His fingers and feet losing their control instantly, the edges of his vision blurring.  
The mighty warrior stumbled, his feet and legs going numb, his strangled voice barely audible.  
A few more panicked steps, and, finally, the might warrior fell.  
His body landing hard on stone ground, his armor clinking against itself as he fell. Yet, as more and more of his vision faded to the blackness, his glare was only intensified. Furious rage evident in his one remaining eye, blinding anger, screaming out in rage like a raging firestorm.

"Damn you...Obito...I t-thought...I killed...you.." the masked man could only chuckle, feeling as a Kuani passed through his head, stopped by his sharingan.  
It seemed the other Durlakken had arrived.  
He wasted no time, the air surrounding him turning and molding as he was sucked in, just barely dodging her enraged attack, one which held enough force to crush the fence several meters away.

"Sometimes, shadows of the past strike back, Tyven Durlakken..."

* * *

His vision was still black, yet, light seemed to flood in fro man unknown source.  
However, feeling soon returned to his body.  
Immediately, he felt air rush past him. It didn't take long for his eyes, despite the pain in moving them, to shoot open.  
He was met with a brilliant, wide, expansive blue sky, seemingly cloudless and vast.  
Yet, he also felt a strange sensation upon his skin. Something that, in-despite of the situation, forced him to look at his arms in wonder. Heat. He could feel heat. Him, a Samadorian, could feel heat!  
Yet, as he looked up, his eyes went wide.  
Three suns hung in the sky, hanging in the midday, warming the planet below it.  
_Impossible.  
_However, it was at that point he heard the screams. Various peoples, men and women, all calling in their loud voices. He realized something then, seeing the gigantic towering spires, made of a light silver metal, large windows embedded in them, spiraling around the building, moving al the way from the base to the peak.  
He could even make out various shapes in them, all standing at their windows, seemingly looking to him. It was then he looked down, his mane of blue spikes blowing wildly in the air.  
He saw the city, far, far below him.

* * *

He watched, his hands trembling, watching as the figure fell from the sky, his back facing the ground, arms and legs caught in the the updraft.  
Yet, he could do nothing. Except watch, watch in fear, his voice lost to him as the figure, who had seemingly appeared from a flash of lightening, fell from the sky.  
He looked to his brother, who stood next to him, he too was pale white, the blood drained from in face as he watched, stunned by the horror.  
But, neither could pull their yellow eyes away.  
Various people screamed, some even taking off towards the spire, watching as his body made contact, the side of the spire crumbling with the force.  
He found himself paralyzed, his eyes bloodshot and wide.  
The man, however he was even alive, slammed into, and through, another spire, falling diagonally after hitting the first.  
Yet, this time, there was something different.  
A giant skeletal figure, almost ten times the size of the man, was shielding him, seemingly made of red energy, red flames forming upon its bones.  
It crashed into a second spire, almost completely annihilating the west side of the spire in the process.  
Luckily, the spire held, the giant skeletal figure, and the man in its grasp, held almost twenty stories, still above the ground.  
This time, he didn't hesitate, dragging his brother with him as he dodged the falling rubble of the explosion, charging into the spire, heroic intent painted clearly in his yellow eyes. He had to save him!

* * *

His eyesight was blurry, fading in and out of blackness, coughing up blood.  
However, as he looked out, he could of swore his vision was failing him.  
In-between the flashes of darkness, he saw a city, spanning hundred, if not thousands, of miles into the distance, bathed in glorious sunlight, gleaming off the large metallic spires, the lower levels of the cities cooled by the shades of the taller buildings and spires.  
Even now, he could see hundreds, nay, thousands of beings, the streets crowded, yet organized. Large bridges, covered on each side by large inward curving glass panels, connected various large buildings and spires, crisscrossing high above the city, even now, with the damage he, most likely, caused to the spires, they were filled with various passers-by, most stopped to stare in horror at him.  
Yet, it was this image he was left with as his eyes closed, exhaustion from overusing his Susaaro and the damage taken from the fall finally getting to him.  
But, as the darkness claimed him, he could only mutter a single word.

"Torvon..."

oOo

Oh dayum! Has Tyven been transported to planet Torvon? But, wasn't Planet Torvon destroyed over three-hundred thousand years before his birth? And, who is Tyven's mysterious savior? But, what of Tobi and his mysterious Tsukinomi? Will Tyven escape? Find out next time, in the next installment of 'Road to Warrior'!


	2. Hinata

A new chapter of 'Road to Warrior'!

On with the story!

oOo

"Hey, Ty, I'll be back in five! I'm just going to get some more supplies!"  
peeping his head up from behind one of the many cars in the shop, he just caught her passing wave as the small door, situated next to the large open garage door, slid closed.  
He grinned, even though his partner could see it, waving, once more despite the fact she couldn't see.

"M'kay, H-chan!" humming along to the light tune playing on the radio, his mind went back to its task, as his hands absentmindedly worked on the engine of the car.  
_The strange man upstairs.  
_His hair the exact same shade of blue, his yellow eye, his huge muscles, his, almost, sickly pale skin. He felt his hands tremble. He had been brave, or rather his brother had been, they had pulled him from the rubble.  
He smiled to himself, he did hope he would regain consciousness soon! It wasn't every day somebody just fell from the sky.

* * *

Twisting and turning, he groaned, flashes of light just managing to reach his eyes.  
His mind seemed to be in a daze.  
Images of large metallic spires, cities spanning many hundreds of miles, crowded streets flashed by his mind.  
A growl lurched from his chest, shortly followed by a pained hiss. Damn, training today must of really messed him up.

* * *

A fist slammed down on the car, making him jump, falling back on himself, his tools and equipment falling to the ground around him.

"Aye, brat! We've come for your protection money for the month!"  
looking up, he felt fear crawl up his chest, his breath coming in short, raspy breaths, tears forming in his eyes.  
The Sliversword gang.  
The man before him, Krag Silversword, one of the gang's top officers.  
His hair a dark silver, fitting to his last name, set into short, messy spikes, red eyes looking out to the world. A black sleeveless shirt covered his chest, his legs sporting a pair of loose dark blue Gi pants. A tattoo of a longsword going up his muscular left arm, the very same silver sword, in real, attached to is hip by a red sash.  
Three other gang members backed him, all of them wearing a similar attire.

"B-But we paid our due this month!"  
This brat, he was pathetic. His voice tempered with fear, his legs shaking, crawling backwards away from him pitifully, tears in his eyes.  
Pathetic.

"Tsch, the boss-" he spat at his feet "- decided that he didn't like the regular amount, and he upped it by a hundred Tenna. Now, pay up, brat. Or else, I'll be taking your life, like I took ya' father's!"

* * *

Humming lightly to herself, pushing through the crowds she made her way down one of the main roads in the city.  
A brown paper bag held in her arms, filled with smaller mechanical parts, and a few pieces of equipment.  
Pushing her way through, she made it ever closer back to her store.  
At least...until she saw _that _logo, the silver sword, emblazoned upon one of the cars landed by the side of the shop.  
Instantly, she took off. Fearing for Ty's safety. She couldn't let anything happen to him, anybody but him!  
Yet, just as she began to sprint, she stopped again, her mouth wide, the bag falling free from her grasp.

The front of the shop exploded, yet, she noted that no damage was done to the building, brilliant red light shooting outwards.  
Instantly people started screaming, running from the explosion. Yet, even her eyes couldn't perceive what was happening. She felt her muscles freeze, as everybody around her went as silent as grave, looking at the scene before them.

* * *

"By the goddess..."  
Her eyes were wide, watching him, astonishment, fear, amazement all visible in her eyes, her hands trembling at her sides.  
He stood, his left arm held out, holding one of the Silversword thugs in his grasp, clutching his neck with force enough to hoist the man from the ground, the same for his right arm.  
She noticed a pattern of symbols tattooed down his left arm. Ancient Samadorian. Yet, under the heel of his strange sandals, was the third Silversword thug, his face being pressed into the dirt.  
All three of them were limp, as if all their fight had suddenly left their body.  
Brilliant orange Ki fire dotted the area.  
Yet, for the longest time, the man didn't even move. His long blue mane of spikes blowing gently in breeze. His chest was covered by bandages, placed on by herself, covering a large part of his chest and right arm, two of the parts mainly effected by his fall, with some still wrapped around his forehead.  
Silence spread through the crowds, all caused by his actions, the tension heavy and thick in the air. Finally, the man spoke, his vice booming like thunder.

"I really don't appreciate it when-"  
Krag, his blade held high, interrupting the mysterious man's words, charged from the garage, his sword coming down in a large arc.  
Instantly, she screamed, trying to inform the strange man of Krag's presence.  
Yet, with just a simple flick of his wrist, he dropped the man in his right arm, catching the silver sword in his grasp and, in the same movement of his hands, snapped it.  
Just like a twig, as if it were made of mere plastic.  
She too, much like Krag and the others, looked to the man, her eyes wide, her mouth hanging open. _How?  
_The third thug, who had previously been held his grasp, falling to the ground with a thud. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted-" his head was turned to Krag now.  
She still couldn't see his face properly. But, judging from the look of terror upon Krag's features, she could guess enough towards the fact that he was, most likely, unleashing a terrifying glare towards the man, punctuating his words with a deep growl. "I don't like...to be interrupted when I'm sleeping..."  
Krag looked terrified, his legs trembling.  
It didn't take long for him to take the coward's way out, scrambling to his feet, barely even managing to stand, instantly taking off down the street towards her.  
Yet, this strange blue haired man didn't stop there.  
A skeletal hand, a lot smaller than the original giant monstrosity he had originally created, sprung from the ground, catching his leg, tripping the man, the Silversword officer hitting the ground hard.  
Now, the strange man's face was shadowed, his bangs hiding his face in shadows.  
Spare from the singular yellow eye, which, she could see now, was glaring with the force of thunder. "I didn't say you could go..."  
Dropping the man in his left arm, he strode over, letting the man fall where he dropped him, a growl rumbling from the strange man's chest as he strode towards her.  
The skeletal hand, alight with a few flickers of brilliant orange flames, still held his foot as the blue haired man reached him, his hands tucked into the pockets in his black pants.  
Reaching his foot up, he pressed it down on the man's leg, letting it rest lightly there for the moment.  
Krag looked too scared to even try and run.  
Somewhere, deep inside of her heart, she almost felt the need to laugh at him. "You know, Mr Silversword man, there is one thing I hate more than being woken up abruptly...Do you know what that is?"  
Trembling, Krag, just barely, managed to shake his head, looking back over his shoulder, sweating profusely.  
Still, she didn't dare make a sound. Ever curious towards what the man wanted to do, and ever cautious, desperately wanting to get back into the garage to check on Ty.  
His foot, resting atop the lower leg of Krag, lowered more, pressing into his leg.  
Krag hissed, his knuckles turning white, his hands balling into fists, albeit still trembling.  
"...BULLIES!"  
she gasped at his sudden outburst. Yet, as if to punctuate the word , she heard the crack of bone, followed by Krag's scream.

* * *

Krag pushed past her, stumbling away like a frightened little child.  
Either way, the man had a point. He was a bully.  
But, she didn't offer him a second glace, picking up her bag, running past the strange man, turning into the shop quickly.  
She had to see if Ty was alright!  
However, she didn't miss the stunned look on the stranger's face.

* * *

He felt his breath leave his throat, words completely failing him now, even as others cheered him on, praising him for his actions.  
He had acted out of instinct.  
Yet, he hadn't even taken in his surroundings...nor the people within them.  
A seemingly endless blue sky, marked by three suns.  
No. This wasn't right!  
He spun around, looking to the people around him, his mouth agape, looking to them with wide eyes.  
_Impossible.  
_They...they had...tails. They were as tall as him, most of them even taller, their hair in vast arrays of colors and even more varying styles. Yet...they weren't warriors. He could see children...with their parents, parents who weren't marked for life with scars and tattoos.  
He could even see a pairs of teens, albeit they were most likely older than him, a man and a woman. Most likely on a date.

His eye just caught the back of a female as she ran into where he had came from, yet, there was something different about her.  
Her tail was black.

* * *

"Damn that masked bastard!"  
her fist slammed down, and through, the table, its wooden frame nothing compared to the Durlakken's enraged might.  
She was furious, her eyes wide in blinding anger, a deep growl emerging from her chest.  
Each and every one of the Anbu in the room took a measured step away from the tigress, fearing her wrath, the unconscious Anbu slumped against the wall behind her proof enough of her rage.  
Orange lightening, only acting further towards her rage, occasionally arcing between her limbs, dancing across her body.  
Even thinking about Tyven, locked away in the depths of the hospital, being worked on by every genjutsu expert they could pull together, made her even more furious towards the masked man.

"Aren't you Samadorians supposed to be immune to genjutsu?"  
her enraged glare was turned to the damned arrogant Uchiha who spoke, his face, seemingly, emotionless. "Afterall, you're so powerful that Genjutsu usually doesn't wor-"  
his words were cut off, two larger hands grasping his vest, in the same movement, slamming him against the wall, which cracked harshly behind him.

"You're a damned Uchiha! You're meant to masters of genjutsu! I've never even heard of a jutsu called 'full-power Tsukinomi'! -"  
another deadly low growl rumbled from her chest "-But, I do know it's one of your fancy eye tricks-"  
she slammed him against the wall again, this time, Sasuke coughed and spluttered, a few specs of blood falling from his mouth, hidden by his mask.  
She was far from using her full strength...but still. "-Isn't it?!"  
A hand was placed on her shoulder, the blood red moon illuminating the sky above her, yet, she remained still, her wavy spikes casting long shadows upon her features, muscles tense.  
Deadly still and silent.  
Yet, even now, Kakashi, his hand upon her shoulder, could feel her rage.  
Even her armor was warm to the touch.  
Her emotions thrown into a whirlwind of infuriated rage and anger. She released Sasuke, shrugging off his hand in the process. Still, she refused to look any of them in the eye.  
Turning away harshly, her feet carried her away from the group. Taking her in her usual large powerful strides, the occasional orange spark of energy dancing across her body.

"I'm going to search for that masked bastard...-" she paused, her muscles quaking in rage, a deadly low growl emanating from her chest. "-I'll be back in three days or sooner. If Tyven isn't awake by then..." she trailed off, yet, they knew the message.

She never did finish that sentence upon that red-mooned night, her powerful strides leading her off into the night, away from the boundaries of the hidden leaf.

* * *

"It's astounding, isn't it...-"  
she sat upon the throne, various Uchiha symbols emblazoned upon it. Hidden in the depths of the Uchiha hide-out.  
The supposed place of Sasuke and Itachi's last battle. Or, at least, where Itachi had planned it to be, were it not for the interference of a certain blue haired warrior.  
However, here he was, bent at the knee, the dark shadows of the Uchiha compound concealing their presence from the outside world.  
"-..eh, Tobi-san?"  
The female figure, her head resting in her hand upon the arm-rest of the Uchiha throne, shifted, smiling devilishly in the darkness of the Uchiha hideout. "To think that, even with the power of six of the tailed beasts, Tyven Durlakken was barely even subdued by the power of the Tsukinomi.-"  
she chuckled darkly, her crisp yet twisted voice filling the room.

"It was your idea to substitute his Ki to enhance the power of the Tsukinomi even further, perhaps even beyond what the infinite Tsukinomi would've been." To this, she heard the, almost, pitiful regret in his voice.  
Only a huff met his ears.

"Remember, Tobi-san, this is simply a test. Even Pain-sama doesn't know about its existence.-"  
she paused, her fiery blue eyes opening in the darkness of the Uchiha hideout. "I didn't bring you back through Edo-tensei to simply have you attempt your pitiful revenge!"  
his eye, sharingan infused, widened as fire momentarily surrounded his master's right hand as she slammed it down on the stone armrest, shattering some of it in the process.

"Tyven is my prey! He's the ultimate goal, the perfect warrior! Even now, he's the hunter and I'm the prey! I will not have your childish antics of revenge distort my game! I'm simply testing Tyven's true ability!"  
A deadly silence consumed the room following her outbreak, the tension thick in the air, yet, in this situation, he could do nothing but back down. After all, she was in control here.

"Yes, Rose-Sama."

* * *

He stood in the doorway, the gentle breeze, which drafted in from outside, blowing his mane of spikes ever so gently.  
Yet, it was the scene before him that made him pause, a scene that took his mind back.  
He remembered, remembered all those years ago. When he finally returned to Hinata.  
Before him, a similar scene was playing. But, it made his heart skip a few beats all the same.  
The man who he found his gaze pulled to sat, his back leaning against a three-layered shelf of tools, yet, tears streamed from his yellow eyes, his arms trembling.

He was not alone though.

Because he found himself embraced, strong arms wrapping around his shoulders, a hand placed to the back of his head, cradling it in the crook of her shoulder.  
She, in turn, whispered what he could only guess was words of reassurance to him, gently rubbing his back.  
But, it was their appearance that truly brought back his memories.  
His hair was blue, a shade or two lighter than his perhaps, set into messy shoulder length spikes, a few falling over his forehead, framing his two yellow eyes evenly. His skin, tanned a light brown. Something which seemed out of place among all the other much more tanned people. He wasn't particularly scrawny, nor was he well built, however, he did hold some toned wore a simplistic black T-shirt, with a picture of a roaring tiger on the chest, similarly matched by a pair of purple baggy Gi pants, adorned with padded dark blue knee-pads.

Her appearance seemed even more simplistic, and her skin was a shade or two darker than his.  
Her black hair, somewhat messy and spiky on top, was pulled into a long spiked pony-tail, which traversed all the way down to her waist, flowing just past her tail, which was kept securely around her waist.  
She, in turn, wore a rather baggy white shirt, somewhat short, and revealing, denim shorts, held up by suspenders upon her shoulders, opting to wear a pair of purple fingerless gloves, and finishing off her clothes with a pair of shin-high boots, a mix of black and gray, featuring rather bright white laces.  
They looked so much like himself and Hinata.  
So much so that, for a moment, he found himself speechless, awkwardly standing in the doorway, a million questions bursting in his mind.  
Yet, when she, eventually turned to face him, he felt his gut drop, his mind drawing a blank, his mouth falling open, words failing him in an instant.  
_No, this wasn't right. No, this couldn't be...  
_ She had large, pupiless, lilac eyes.

"H-Hinata...?"

oOo

Oh dayum! You know, I just want to take a moment to say how much fun I am having writing 'Road to warrior'! Seriously! But, I also want to thank everybody who took their time to read it!

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	3. Who I am, what I want to be

So...this is a massive chapter, almost five thousand words long. I've fixed a problem with my writing software where my spacing for my paragraphs was one line wide, meaning I couldn't tell the difference between that and a new line (shift+enter command). But, I fixed it, and now I can properly paragraph my chapters! Big times, here I come!

On with the story! I promise you'll like it, and maybe even see Tyven Hyuga Durlakken in a new light!

(Extra note: for those who read this at first, my apologies for the problem with the formatting. For some reason, FF.N didn't like the symbols I put down to indicate a new paragraph, however, this has been changed.)

oOo

"H-Hinata...?" Her eyes...they..they were different. Yet, no matter how he looked. Those calm lilac eyes looked back to him. It was in that instant, in that very moment that he saw her eyes...he knew something wasn't right. His memories flashed brilliantly in his mind. His fist clenching tightly, a vein bulging in his forehead. His fangs gritted together, feeling as if they were going to snap under the pressure of his could see it...his yellow eye. The way his pupil thinned to naught but an insignificant dot, swallowed up by the sea of furious yellow surrounding it. His muscles twitching, his body trembling. Rage coursing through his veins like a mighty hammer to an anvil. "Obito..." his voice...barely a whisper, yet, even in its low keys, even she could feel the anger radiating from it. It seemed his mind was in another place, swallowed up by deadly enraged thoughts of this supposed 'Obito'. "...damn you.." yet, he looked up, his eye spanning the room, still filled with his deadly anger.

A work shop floor was presented to him. Small, only big enough to fit two of those flying cars in at once, featuring two elevated stands, and a whole array of shelves and tools. The floor a dark stone, the walls made out of the same off-blue metal as most of the buildings, even then, various tools hung from them. A car, a sleek red in color, sat to his left. A large counter was displayed at the back of the store, to its left was a small door, which he had emerged out of mere moments ago. Yet, he turned further. Looking to the people walking past, his eye catching their tails, or their gigantic height.

No...this...this was a breach of every rule. A defiling of something he held sacred. A defiling of something all Samadorians held sacred. Even here, as he looked out the large open garage door, gaining a small view of the skyline. Those towers. They pierced the sky themselves, standing tall and high, even seeming to reach the very clouds of this planet. Towers like that could only be found on Torvon. People like these called Torvon their home, something they fought and bled for. Something they died for. His mind was taken to the red haired goddess herself. _Alyrella Athene_. She would forever fight, tooth and nail, for her home, for her people. For years, she searched for him. To return him to his home. To return him to his family, to his friends. Yet this...this was an insult. This was an insult to everything they had ever worked for.

She was never sure why, but, in that moment, she felt a connection with this strange man. His fangs ground together viciously, his singular eye wide and bloodshot, veins bulging in his forehead. His glare alone looked deadly enough to kill, yet, the more she looked, the more of his pain seemingly came to the surface, previously hidden deep beneath his yellow eye. She didn't even know his name, yet she see his pain, his heavy burden. His warrior's honor. But, she could also sense his anger. Aflame like a towering inferno, deadly and prominent, swallowing him up. It was almost like she could feel his hatred. His flames of hate. Seemingly out of character and out of instinct, she reached for him.  
He felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He felt his pulse return to normal, the raging inferno quelling within his chest. As if, somehow, his flames of hate had died down. Because that hand, while it seemed so different to the one he was used to, it also felt familiar. Slightly smaller than his own, within a powerful grip, placed heavily on his shoulder, the feeling of the fabric of her gloves upon his muscular shoulders.

"I don't know who you are, or why you look like a Durlakken, or why you know my name. But...-" she paused, her hand squeezing that bit tighter. "-...Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright, I promise."

OoOoOo

* * *

Two lone figures, clad in black cloaks, stood, blood red clouds emblazoned upon said cloaks, the gentle breeze lightly tugging at their cloaks. A singular, blood red sharingan, glowing under the darkness of the mask, glared down to the world he had created, his head turning slowly from side to side. His eye never leaving the towering spires of metal, nor the crowded and bustling streets far, far below him. Somewhere, in this city, was his victim. A victim who had only just barely bowed to the full power of the Tsukinomi, his eye a golden yellow, hair ever so reminiscent of Uchiha Madara, set into a mane of animalistic blue spikes, his fangs agleam in the brightness of this world.

"So...this is Tyven Durlakken's ultimate wish?" he looked to the woman at his right. She stood almost casually, her arms crossed gently, leaning on her left leg. Her midnight blue hair, choppy in style, and cloak a stark contrast to the brightness of the world around her. She seemed much calmer than he would of expected, taking in the fact that they were currently laying eyes on an alien civilization. Yet, the mysterious masked man only shook his head briefly for the time being, remaining as silent as the grave as his eyes scanned the horizon. Picking out the far off hills of green from their position atop the second spire Tyven Durlakken had crashed through.

"Tyven Durlakken's deepest desires only make up a majority of this world. Obviously, he wishes for his home world back, and, if I'm not mistaken, he also wishes for Hinata Hyuga to also be there with him." The woman at his side laughed loudly, her boisterous, mocking laugh filling the smoldering hot air. Eventually, she quietened down once more.

"How pitiful. I never pictured he would fancy such an idealistic lifestyle. Yet, he calls himself a warrior?" her tone, despite her words, was admirable of the blue-haired warrior. One of the many quirks of this woman he had learned to bypass over the years.

"Some of this world, however, was created using others wishes and desires." The masked man, despite his immortal body, found himself subject to the demon's daughter's glare, seemingly demanding an explanation, her mood shifting instantly. Once again, another trait he had learned to cope with. "Tyven Durlakken doesn't desire a great deal of things, hardly enough for a full-power Tsukinomi to work efficiently.-" he paused momentarily, watching the hoards of Samadorians moving through the crowded streets in an organized fashion. "-so, to combat this, I used the ambitions and desires of those close to him, which allowed me to fill in the gaps. Which also means there is less chance of Tyven Durlakken discovering the nature of this genjutsu." the woman, his master, chuckled darkly to his side once more, her fiery blue eyes looking to the world he had created calmly, taking in the sights.

"Because who knows what kind of trouble somebody as intelligent as Tyven Durlakken could cause if he knew the nature of this world..."\

OoOoOo

* * *

She felt the need to laugh, sitting calmly atop of the hood of one of the various cars in their workshop, watching the scene that was unfolding before her. Mainly between their new visitor and Ty.

"So, 'ya name's Tyven Durlakken, eh?" she couldn't resist a giggle as their new visitor, which, might she add, looked like a rather 'manly' version of her own precious little Ty. His finger prodded at poked at Ty's face, an ever curious expression upon his scarred features. She had expected to him to be more...quiet, after all, he was dotted and marked with more scars than she could count, not to mention his eye. Yet, for the past two hours, it had been nothing but laughs with their new visitor. And, now, it seemed he had set his eye on poor little Ty, who seemed scared out of his wits by the sudden curiousness of the newcomer. It wasn't a word somebody like her would usually use, yet, she found it rather...adorable. Ty was doing his best to hide behind his hands, desperately trying to avoid the onslaughts of poking and prodding from the new guy. She laughed even louder when the new guy, without even a slightest indicated, pulled Ty's cheeks apart, looking curiously inside his mouth. "Yep..they're fangs alright..-" he moved to his eyes, his forehead just barely knocking against Ty's as he, curiously, looked into his gentle yellow eyes. "-And these are most definitely yellow.." Finally, the newcomer backed away, leaning back into his cross-legged position atop the car Ty was working on, his hand scratching at his chin inquisitively, despite his lack of facial hair. "Well...I can't deny that 'ya are a Durlakken...-" to this, the newcomer seemed somewhat put off, although, he hid it well, absent of a momentary flare of emotion within his eye. He huffed suddenly, crossing his arms rather moodily, glaring halfheartedly down to poor Ty, who tried desperately to avoid his gaze. "But..." he stopped himself short, still glaring down to her precious Ty.

"But..?" she edged him on, curios as to what his problem was with her cutie Ty, her lilac eyes set into an equally halfhearted glare.

"B-But...?" she smiled somewhat, glad that Ty had finally spoke up, despite his voice being full of nervousness. Although, the newcomer seemed more surprised by the fact that he even had the ability to speak. The newcomer huffed once more, poking at Ty's biceps.

"You're a wimp! All the Durlakken's I know are hardened warriors!" she jumped slightly at his hearty outburst. Albeit, he sounded more irritated than anything. Poking and prodding at Ty's rather small muscles, which, might she add, paled in comparison to the newcomer's rather large muscles, which were highly toned. Yet, before she could even react, she found their workshop filled with the newcomer's boisterous and hearty laughter, patting Ty on the head. "I'm glad there's at least one of us who uses our brains rather than our strength!-" he poked Ty in the forehead, making him stumble back a few paces, clumsily looking up to the newcomer with confusion in his eyes. "I mean, my sister is as dumb as a brick, and I'm not to far ahead of her! But, I can see that you use 'ya head, small-fry." Yet, despite his infectious grin and his deep rumble of laughter, she spotted something in his eye. It was the way it glimmered ever so slightly, in the way that he gave his undivided attention to Ty.  
She saw longing in that eye of his.  
Even in his movements, and how relaxed and, dare she say, care free he was. It was almost as if his worries had suddenly vanished from his heart for a momentary length of time. Before, when he had first arrived, even she could see the weight of his past upon his hefty shoulders, or even upon the look of rage in his eyes as he confronted the members of the Silver Sword. She waited, biding her time until the laughter and conversation between the two died down.

"Say, Mr who fell from the sky, you haven't told us your name, have 'ya?"  
He found himself momentarily lost for a moment. He hadn't intended to reveal much about himself, just in case. Yet, when he looked into those lilac eyes, even though they were so different, they were still _those _lilac eyes. The lilac eyes that had pulled him the deepest depths of his own darkness, the lilac eyes that had kept him safe and dry from the torrent of hatred and vengeance. The eyes that had guided him in the darkness, even if they bore some change. How could he lie to eyes like those? How could he keep a honest face? He...he couldn't. Sighing deeply, seemingly attempting to exhale all of his worries over his current predicament, he finally spoke. Allowing for the long pause, and her suspicions, to rise even further.

"The name's Tyven Hyuga Durlakken..."

OoOoOo

* * *

Her ever calm steps guided her, the thick and bustling crowds parting for the woman, many of them offering her a bow as she took her careful steps by. She could only smile, offering a wave of the hand back to the honorable citizens. Her robes were long, made of the finest red black silk, imprinted with a golden floral pattern across the lengthy sleeves. Her long blue mane of calm spikes blowing gently in the calm summer's breeze, her skin, holding naught a blemish or wrinkle, as smooth as a spirit's wing. Her eyes, a deep, lush yellow, swallowed in beauty and serenity, a calm and even gaze, filled with hope for the future and a gentle heart. Her lips were curved upwards peacefully, her eyes bright. Today was going to be a most interesting day...

"Y-you mean to tell me...that..you're Tyven...as well?" she found herself at a loss for words.

Were this anybody, or anything, else, she would of immediately called phony on their words. Yet...she couldn't. She could sense the almost overwhelming amount of honest in his words. But, it was Ty who provided the most proof.  
She could see it just by looking at them both.

Ty was small, an inch or two shorter than Tyven, yet, his face was devoid of toned muscles, and clear from scars. His expression was happier, his eyes didn't hold back a horrid past behind a thin veil. Tyven was more animalistic, his fangs longer and serrated, his muscles powerful and ready to spring into action.  
Although, it was the lives they had lived that changed them the most.  
His body was torn brutally with scars, some deep and fleshy, others thin and almost invisible. However, they covered his body like a second skin, on each and every limb, another story to tell, another tale of pain, of strife, of a broken man. His body dotted with tattoos, displaying some of the few remaining things he held precious. A tattoo of a woman who she could only guess was her. Or, at least, the Hinata that _he _knew. The tattoo was displayed proudly on his right shoulder. The kind and gentle woman in the tattoo forever remembered by the man, her name engraved underneath in their ancient , the more she looked, the more and more tattoos and scars she could find. A brutal fleshy scar on his right side, looking like the scar caused by a major puncture wound. And, of course, there was his blind eye, forever locked in the embrace of another scar, lost o the abyss of a dark and painful memory.

Her own eyes traveled to Ty, sitting a few feet to Tyven's left, his mouth hung open, looking to his other self with a sense of awe. He wasn't as quick-witted as herself, he didn't pick up on the sign just as quick, or he, on the other hand, covered his expression to prevent himself from accidentally arousing long forgotten memories in Tyven. Yet, his skin was clean, devoid of any life-long scars or tattoos. His muscles were smaller, less well defined. But, at the same time, he didn't carry the same maturity as Tyven did, not by any stretch of imagination. His eyes were innocent, albeit knowledgeable, yet still, they were blind to the hatred and darkness around him. All the while vanquishing said darkness with his brilliant smile, and heart-felt gaze. |  
Something which couldn't be said for Tyven Hyuga Durlakken.

She saw it now though. They were complete opposites. The warrior with a glare as hard as nails, and the engineer with a bright smile. A man who's innocence had been stolen and locked behind a thousand walls of hatred and pride, and a young man who cherished the life around him like it was sacred.  
Complete opposites.  
Slowly, Tyven nodded his head, his mane of spikes shifting as he did so. His right eye holding a sense of solemness, meeting her with an even gaze. Not even a shred of deceit within his yellow orb.

"The universe in which I live...-" His voice, deep and solemn, tainted with a lifetime of struggles and pain. Yet, words seemed to fail him momentarily, as if he was searching for words that could even begin to portray the suffering which he faced. He frowned deeply, his steady breath cutting off for a moments pause "-...isn't a very bright and happy place.." he paused again, his eye finally falling from his even gaze, looking to the floor. "Each and every one of us is a warrior in our own right. Samadorians even more so." his hand reached to the center of his chest, clutching at the bandages. "We're monsters...for far longer than I've even existed, the universe has been under our iron fist. Insurmountable innocence slaughtered simply to feed out blood lust, planets reduced to naught but ash and dust.." finally, the silence between herself and Ty broke, an audible gasp passing through the room like a gust of wind, Ty's hands going to cover his mouth, his eyes wide and shocked.  
Yet, she had to ask...she had to know.

"Is that why you have so many scars...Tyven?" she saw him tense up at the mention of his scars, his hands forming into fists, gripping his pants and bandages forcefully. "...I can see it, in your eyes. You've been fighting for a long time, haven't you...?" she wasn't even sure why, but she felt this need. A need to reach out to him, a need to tell him everything would be okay, that his past didn't need to scar him anymore. That... "Your past isn't a title, Tyven. It doesn't need to loom over you." for a while, silence enveloped the room, the only sound coming from the passing street outside. Yet, even that seemed distant and faint. A mere whisper compared to the booming silence that surrounded Tyven Hyuga Durlakken like a thick fog. Slowly, she watched his hand move, grasping his right shoulder, where _her _tattoo was located, his thumb ever so slowly rubbing over his muscle. A slow, emotionless chuckle escaped his chest, devoid of almost anything, edged with sadness.

"You're a lot like her, you know...?" his lips curled upwards ever so slightly, yet, his head remained down, his gaze averted, his bangs falling to cast his face in shadows. "When we first spoke like this...she saw right through me, I could tell..." his hand gripped his shoulder tighter, the large and toned muscle contorting slightly under his grip. "...Because she too felt the same pain. She could understand me, even if she didn't experience what I did.." she watched, calm surprise within her lilac eyes as he bit his lip, halting an onslaught of words and emotion. "There was this night...three years ago..."

OoOoOo

* * *

The door clicked softly behind her. Yet, something wasn't right. The house was eerily quiet, devoid of her usual greeting, devoid of his welcoming and warm embrace. Yet, panic came to her chest as she saw a picture-frame on the ground, far from its usual careful placement on the shelf in the nearby living-room, its glass shattered and cracked. Her worry increased further as she saw the dark pine frame.  
Dotted with an all too familiar blood.  
Her ears caught the slightest whisper upstairs. She didn't waste any time, letting her bag of supplies drop at her feet, not bothering to take her sandals off. Her feet moved quickly, taking two stairs at a time. Yet, even she froze when she came to their bathroom, a door down from their bedroom. Her eyes widening at the scene before her. The small mirror upon the wall. She felt her stomach drop, her hands and feet going numb.  
The glass was shattered, a central point of impact in the center.  
Blood also covered the glass, and the sink below it. She could even see it upon the sink itself. It was bent and misshapen, the porcelain seemingly bent by a massive amount of pressure. Her eyes followed the deep blue fluffy carpet beneath her feet, following the distinct blotches of red, leading straight into _their _room. She didn't hesitate. Her feet taking her in large strides towards their room, the sliding door left open, more blood on the handle of the door.

When she finally made it into the room...she froze once more, her blood running cold in her veins.

He was sat upon the edge of the bed. His large mane of spikes, not to dissimilar from Uchiha Madara, flowing down his muscular back, his shirt missing. His hands were crossed in front of him, they too were stained with blood, as if he were in prayer, the bridge of his nose resting upon them. Yet, she watched as his muscles quaked and trembled, his face hidden by the shadows of the dim winter's light flowing in from the large window.  
He was crying.  
Once more, it didn't take her long. Moving in front of him, her grace and serenity guiding her despite her panicked stated. She came to kneel in front of him, her hands instinctively encircling his larger ones. He didn't react. But, her gentle lilac eyes caught sight of his forehead. A large and open cut laid before her, blood flowing almost freely from it, running down his face, arms and chest. He must of hit the mirror. Yet, tears mixed with the blood upon his face, falling freely to the carpet beneath his legs. Finally, he spoke. His voice weak, barely audible and fragile.

"H-Hinata..." he paused again, more tears flowing from his face. "W-What a-am I?" his muscles quaked and trembled even more, his hands held steady by her grasp. "I-I fought so h-hard to live...o-only to take more l-lives.." slowly, she moved his hands apart. Gently intertwining their fingers, despite of the blood on his hands. Softly, her lilac eyes danced over his features, keeping herself close to him. Finally, her eyes landed upon the small scar on his upper forehead. Something that was usually hidden by his headband, or his hair. But, when one was this close, it became apparent to the naked eye. Because it was _that _scar. The one neither of them dared ever speak of, almost as taboo as his eye. His very first scar, the only scar not given to him by his father. The Samadorian rite of passage. The fight for survival. _His _fight for survival. The reason he fought so hard to live. Yet, despite his _scar, _and despite the blood on his head, she leaned in, resting her head upon his. She felt him freeze upon her touch, his eyes opening to look at her wide-eyed.

"You're my precious person Tyven...that's what you are. You're not a warrior, you're not a Durlakken prodigy, you're not a _monster_.-" she felt more tears fall from his face at the mere mention of that word. "Your past isn't a title, Tyven. It doesn't need to loom over you."

She watched as he bit his lip, trying to halt the flow of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Yet, this time, he failed. New, fresh tears falling from his eyes. In an instant, she found herself embraced, his larger arms wrapping around her, his face buried in the crook of her jounin vest. For a moment, she paused, albeit a little shocked by his sudden movement. Yet, gently, she embraced him back, a warm, loving smile upon her gentle features.

"Everything is going to be alright, Tyven, I promise."

OoOoOo

* * *

"That scar...it's the scar I got when I was four days old..."

Now, he sat, his legs crossed upon the bonnet of one of the cars, his face hidden by shadows, his arms resting feebly on his lap. Yet, neither of them missed his words. _When I was four days old. _Four days old..and he had already developed his first scar. Once more, she found that words simply came to her, flowing freely from her mouth

"A scar...when you were four days old...?" she found herself at a loss for words, completely befuddled even by the mere concept that such a small and young child could have such a harm done to them. Yet, Tyven didn't react as she may of thought. He didn't seem as effected as he had been four years ago, his eyes still never quite meeting that of her or Ty. But, his hands went to his knees, his arms forming a half square each.

"In my universe...only the strongest ever survive..." he paused, letting that message sink in. As if it was his first time hearing it as well. "When Samadorian children are born, we're left in our incubation chambers.." she remained quiet, letting the man say his part, yet, ever curious as to where he was going. "We're smart, even from the day we're born, we know how to move our bodies, and we have a very basic level of muscle development. After all, we're a _Warrior Race" _her mind latched onto that sentence, the words swirling around in her mind. A race...composed entirely of warriors, each one as strong as Tyven...most of them stronger. "..But, we're left in our incubation chambers.." he came back to the same sentence again. Aren't all babies left in their incubation chambers?

"..indefinitely."

The room was deadly silent...those words hanging in the air like the thickest of fogs. Words didn't even come to her, her mind running through a loop. Children left in their incubation chambers...indefinitely. Her mind scrambled for something, anything, to say in return...yet, she couldn't even find the words...Ty was even worse for ware. Yet, as the time passed, she could only find a single word.

"W-Why?"

Once more, his expression was solemn and downcast, never quite meeting her gaze, yet never quite avoiding it. His body relaxed momentarily, his own making taking him back to that time. The brief flashes of broken memory, looking out of the glass incubator. Feeling the rumble of his stomach.

"Because only the strongest and the smartest survived back then..." still, she couldn't even ponder the logic behind that, her eyes still wide, her mouth hung open, her mind still trying to claw at the prospects of what he was implying. "I was there for four days...I can still remember it...the hunger, the pain. But, it's only flashes now.." that still didn't wipe away his burden though, did it? Being one of the bunch, being one of the group of survivors. His lips turned downward in a deep, crestfallen frown, his brows lowering into a half-glare, his eyes still bathed in solemnness. "I was to weak to brake the glass and escape...so I resorted to my only other talent, and I used my head.."

She felt the air leave her throat, catching the double meaning in his words. His fists...his feet, they didn't have the strength. So he _used _his head. A four day old child...forced to do something like that, just to survive..

A bag dropped nearby, metallic items inside rattling aroudn as the fell to the floor...each of their heads swinging to the doorway, which, due to his location, Ty couldn't quite see. Yet, a woman stood there, her blue hair in a long, flowing mane of perfectly cleaned spikes, her soft yellow eyes looking out to the them, wide and shocked like her own. Her robes, made of fine black silk, a golden floral patterns emblazoned on the long sleeves, the robe blowing in the light summer breeze. A single tear rolled down her soft and smooth cheek, looking to the scarred and torn warrior.

"B-By the goddess, child..."

OoOoOo

* * *

All thoughts of his past leaving him in an instant, looking to the woman in the doorway. Her hair, her eyes, her skin, her height, her gentle nature. His hands began to tremble, shaking almost uncontrollably as he looked at the woman, his singular yellow eye, drowned in its own confusion and shock, looking wide-eyed and bloodshot to the woman in the doorway. The brilliant sun illuminating her shapely figure, the wind gently blowing her hair and clothes. No...no, this couldn't be..._Impossible_.

"M-Mother..?!"

* * *

oOo

I feel I can leave you with that...and almost five thousand word long chapter. Mind you.

Tyven's mother!

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	4. Aveen

So, for a short while, I'm back! Don't worry though, I've only got two more college A2 exams, both of which are on the same day. Which is good for you, the readers, and bad for me, mainly because it means I have to sit around college all day. But still, I've got a lot of time between then and now, because I have a mid-term brake coming up, and then, after my exams, it's only basic A2 work for five weeks, which won't interrupt my work, considering most of it is very casual, and doesn't amount to anything. Mainly, that means more and more fiction for you guys!

But, during these exam brakes, I've also been thinking a lot, and I've thought of a lot of developments in the story and such, not just for 'Road to Warrior' but also 'Brave New World' as well, and I've added, roughly, another seven pages onto my, previously, twenty pages of notes for the overall story, which is all in smaller text, mind you.

Anyways, onto the story!

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter Title:

'Aveen'

Her hair, a long mane of elegant and beautiful rich blue spikes, blew ever so gently in the wind, the brilliant white light spilling in from the doorway, eclipsing her in a frame of sunlight white. Her eyes, wide and still, filled with a cool and soft yellow, small black pupils in their center, solely locked upon his own yellow eye. Her black robes, similarly elegant, her long sleeves imprinted with golden floral patterns, the black of the robes trimmed with a red. A roaring tiger head imprinted upon the chest of her robes.

But, it was he, the mighty Durlakken warrior, who felt his mighty muscles fail him, who felt the terrifying flames of hatred quell within his heart. It was his, Tyven Hyuga Durlakken's, hands who trembled now. His eyes wide and bloodshot, his breath pitched and sporadic, his mind racing at a million miles an hour, only to be reduced to a dead stop as he the wind blew her hair once more, only confirming her existence.

T-This was the woman who's head he had held in his lap, as blood fell from her neck, crying and screaming for his mother, _crying...and screaming..._ hours had passed them by, a world unspoken, the cold air filled with his screams, his tears flowing so freely.

Those images, those haunting images, spiraling through his mind, flashing brightly in his mental eye. _Haunting _his very soul.

Her mouth seemed devoid of any life, _lifelessly _hanging open, watching the scene, watching _his _eye, seeing a thousand emotions pass through it, watching as a single tear fell, spilling down the right side of his cheek, moving across a small scar, something most others wouldn't notice until close inspection. Yet, she was pulled back to his eye as the tear fell from his cheek.

That eye...so much _pain _hidden in its depths, a lifetime over of suffering, a lifetime over of hurt, a lifetime over of misery, a lifetime over of sorrow... a lifetime of _pain_. His pupil naught but the smallest of dots, his eyes wide and unbelieving, it was something she could only imagine.

Because, if Tyven was the opposite of Ty, that meant that his _mother _was dead, and she had seen his eyes, seen the pain and shock in them when he saw her, his _mother _again. It was as if his very soul was twisting and turning before her, confusion and shock twisting its mind into a mishap. A whirlwind of horrid and powerful emotions, drowning within _that _yellow eye.

She had never seen words fail a warrior like Tyven before, nor had she seen actions fail them. Yet, before her very eyes, she watched him, the light silhouetted behind him, his rough skin bathed in the summer sun, highlighting his scars, his blue brows low, looking to his 'mother' with both confusion and a whole other whirlwind of emotions. Yet...he looked so... _innocent. _As if, for the slightest moment, his past didn't weigh down on his shoulders, or his scars didn't weigh on his conscious. As if his pain, even if just for the slightest moment, left him.

As if he was free, as if his wings could spread, and he could flee his pain. Even if just for once.

OooOoOoOoOo

Her back hit the hard branch of the tree, her body sliding down, her knees coming up, her heart like a heavy stone within her chest. _A burden. _Her armor clinked, clanking against itself as she let her body, emotional drained slide to the ground. The sky, an elegant explosion of reds and pinks, mixing with the gentle movement of the occasional clouds. She sat alone, no brother at her side, no obnoxious or witty comments in her ear.

Slowly, her head fell to her knees, her arms wrapping around them slowly. _Why? _Why was it always him? Why did he have to suffer? The one who worked the hardest, the one with the purest heart. All the while she could do _nothing._

Her hand slowly raised her her face, rubbing her eyes. Why him? Her mind traveled to the one who_haunted _her dreams on those lonely nights. To her long mane of blue spikes, to her calm and gentle yellow eyes, to her ever gentle smile, filled with passion and love, her loving embrace, so filled with happiness and care

"Mother, why...?-" her voice reached nothing but the eternal sky, forever tempting the clouds with her gentle words whispered upon the summer air. "Why did you leave him...?-" her fists tightened, gripping her own arms with her powerful muscles. Her face hidden in the shadows of her bangs. Yet, it was now that tears fell ever so freely, her fangs gritted together, both anger and sadness rising in her chest like an infection.

"Why did you leave him...when he needed you the _most_...?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pulling the silk robe tighter around herself, she let a deep sigh escape her chest, her legendary eyes gazing through the window, looking out into the vastness of the stars. Galaxies, swirling nebulae of gold and orange, were bestowed unto her calm eyes. Even though she dwarfed the galaxies in power, she still felt so small...so _insignificant_. Always abandoned, always left to fend on her own accord. She breathed another sigh, untying and retying the black sash that held her red robe, adorned with a golden floral pattern, around her.

Her heart felt heavy in her chest.

She looked back over her shoulder, her legendary ten-starred eyes meeting and even orange gaze. _Larven Dedorian. _His large frame leaned against the door-frame to their inner quarters, his arms crossed over his shoulders, messy blonde spikes still standing proud atop his head, opting for little more than a pair of baggy black Gi pants, that hung loosely from his waist. Even in the dim light of their room, she could still see his chest. Devoid of any scars, devoid of any wounds. The only being in this entire universe who knew her heart so clearly, and, at the same time, the only warrior who would ever exist who could tame it without even a passing word. Yet, he was also the one who understood her the least. Because he didn't have a _parent_, because he didn't have somebody who looked after him like that that. He was, forevermore, _independent_. He spoke no words, made no movements. He only sound from their room being that of their own soft and easy breathing. Soon, her eyes returned to the vast stars, still feeling his deafening gaze upon the back of her head. Yet, as she looked out of the thick window, she did not see stars, nor did she see galaxies, nor planets. She saw..._her._

_Aveen Durlakken._

The only woman she would ever call her mother. The woman who had raised her from since she was naught but a child, the woman who had taught her all that she knew, who had given up so much for her. Because, who would take the prodigy of a dying clan? Who would take the daughter of _Dariana Athene? _A child whose eyes were as sharp as a dagger's edge, a child who had every right to be called a monster? Yet, _she _did. But, not with intolerance, not with scorn, not with hated. But, with _love, _with _care_, and with _protection. _She gave hope to a monster, to a child who deserved nothing but a swift execution.

Yet, now she was gone. Giving her one last gift before she departed. A son to call her own one day. Yet, a son that was unreachable, a son that had to dwell in despair, a son who had to be tainted by hatred, driven by revenge. Twisted and manipulated by _him. _By a foolish leader, by a corrupt warrior, by a being who had naught never known honor upon his soul. And yet, a small girl, devoid of self-confidence and pride, had done what she, a legendary warrior, had failed to do. She had brought light to a twisted child's heart. All the while she had been trapped, struggling to escape her own darkness.

Her mind wondered, slowly moving its way through her memories. Through all the pain, through all the love, through all the hatred, through all the teachings. Yet, her heart was heavy still.

Because _she _wasn't with them anymore, because _her _guiding light had been lost to the universe, because her gentle, yet reassuring, touch would never bring light to their world again.

Because Tyven Hyuga Athene could never see his mother again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

He ran, his powerful legs carrying him as fast as they could. Barraging through the crowded streets, narrowly missing the many pedestrians as they passed him by in a blur. He didn't look where he was going, he didn't even care. He just had to be _away._ Away from _her_. Away from her gentle touch, away from her gentle eyes...

He had to be away. Anywhere but _there._

His breath was ragged, his mind screaming at him to get away, no matter what. _She _wasn't mother, she was an imposter, an illusion caused by the damned Uchiha. Yet, he could feel it. Feel it deep beneath the flames of hatred, even deep beneath his warrior's pride. _It _was there, screaming out to him, telling him to turn back, to accept her warm touch, to talk with her. _Just one last time. _It was loneliness, it was regret, it was pain. It was those memories of her beautiful face, of her warm smiles, of her gentle embraces, of her serene and calming words.

He felt his chest heave, a sob, barely audible over the booming noise of the city around him, escaping his panting chest, his muscles exploding with force, the afternoon sun baring down on him, casting him in a brilliant light, for the entire world to see his pain, to see his suffering. As he ran, his feet padding hard on the stone floor, he felt _them _fall down his cheek, whisked away by the wind moving past his face.

Because, under this light, the whole world could see his _tears_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Grabbing her hat as she went, she ran after him. Her long and slender legs allowing her to keep pace with the mighty warrior. To keep pace with _Tyven_. Although many people were out now, she noted all of them were covered up, much like herself, to avoid the heat of the sun. Yet, Tyven had ran off. He had no protection from the sun. Yet, now, that seemed like the very least of her concerns. For she had seen something no _warrior_should have to endure.

She saw tears.

He was a warrior, there wasn't a doubt in her mind about that. He was somebody who endured, who stands up for those unable, who fights for the the weak. Somebody who is strong, a protector, a...

A hero.

OoOoOoOoOoO

She hadn't expected to find him..._here. _If anything, she felt her body go tense as she looked at him. This wasn't the posture of a warrior. This wasn't what one could ever expect from a _warrior. _To see somebody so powerful, so tough, in more ways than one, in such a state was...unsettling at best. He had endured so much, fought so hard for his entire life.

Yet, now, he crumbled.

At the mere sight of somebody who simply _looked _like his mother. She didn't miss the importance behind that. Sighing softly, she sat down next to him, looking to the brilliant sunset emblazoned across the Samadorian sky. Three suns, all setting at once, each one appearing, through perspective, smaller the the one in front of it, yet, casting a magnificent display of yellow and orange across the vast horizon of this giant planet.

Letting herself sit back on her elbows, she pulled off her cowboy hat, a distinct purple, trimmed with white stitches, placing it firmly atop his mane of fuzzy blue spikes.

The man, in all his power, sat atop of of the many spires dotting the skyline, the closest to them, a good two or three miles from her shop. He wasn't particularly easy to miss, considering just how..._animalistic _he looked compared to the others. So full of tattoos and scars as he was, with that distinct mane of spikes. His leg dangled over the edge of the building, his face cast in shadows by the setting suns.

"It's advisable to wear a hat during the midday you know, it's very easy to burn on a planet with three suns..." he made no reply, not even a twitch of his lips. As such, silence came over them. Her calm, yet ever alluring, tone being reduced to nothing as the calm breeze grew steadily colder. A minuet or two passed, and the man beside her dared not even move or speak.

Yet, even here, when they were opposites, from entirely different worlds, she could see his pain. She could _feel _it. Feel the darkness swimming around his mind, and the pain in his heart.

"Scars don't burn.." for a brief moment, she was caught off guard by his statement, yet soon caught herself, also catching the deeper meaning behind his words. "I don't understand..."

She raised a slender dark purple eyebrow, looking to him inquisitively, trying to meet his yellow eye, but failing to draw his gaze. He didn't seem to continue his words, his eye blankly scanning the city far far below them, passing over the towering spires and the thick and crowded lower streets.

"What don't you understand, Tyven?" once more, her words were calm, holding a sense of mystery and an alluring tone. Yet, her words were sincere, a toned but slender hand on his left shoulder. Feeling two very deep scars there, another hellish story from a broken past.

"Why..." he paused, his right hand coming to grip at the center of his chest. Even now, with her light touch, she could still feel it...

He was trembling.

His muscles shaking ever so slightly, his voice strangled and contained within his his chest, crying out for help and protection. A tortured soul upon a healing heart. "Why..." he tried once more, the shadows of her hat covering his face. "Why is _she..._the same?"

It took her a moment, but, slowly, her eyebrows raised, harsh lilac eyes slightly widened by his words, a quiet gasp escaping her mouth. Surely he couldn't mean..

"She didn't even change.." she could feel the change in him now, his muscles tensing, his chest constricting tighter. She couldn't even imagine it now, the pain that must be shooting through his being, the whirlwind that must be tearing his mind apart. His head lowered slightly, his gaze turning downwards to his feet, barely just looking over the edge of the tower. "She's still...Aveen Durlakken.."

Slowly, she watched a tear roll free from his eye, slowly trailing down his face, moving its way gently over his features and scars. Slowly, he brought his right arm away from his chest, his hand forming into a fist as he brought it up. In the same movement, he slammed it down, the metal crumpling under his fist. Slowly, she withdrew her hand, watching as his face changed and morphed. His fangs coming to the light, baring out to the world, his singular yellow eye glowering harshly

"I don't understand!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

She didn't miss a beat, not a passing moment went by that she didn't take in..._him. _Everything he was, everything he was doing, the way he reacted, the way his emotions changed and formed. Because, the only one who had ever understood his pain, her other self, wasn't here.

Which meant she was the only one, for now. She had to share his pain for the time being. Yet, at the same time, he was the other Ty. Opposite in every way from her usual quiet and shy Ty, a million miles in the other direction, in fact. But, he felt_that _pain. The type of pain that didn't fade over time, the type of pain that would be with him until his dying days unless somebody else cured it within his own heart.

But, she feared that the progress had been shattered.

Torn and crumbled in the wake of somebody who he, obviously held dear. By the sight of his long _dead _mother, not to mention. A mother who, even in the world of opposites, remained the same woman to which he remembered. To him, _she _wasn't just a shadow of another being, she wasn't just a copy gone wrong.

She was Aveen Durlakken.

And so, she stood. Her lilac eyes glancing off the top of the dazzlingly high spire, looking to the city far below her. An idea already forming in her mind. Tyven wouldn't be here for long, she knew that much. The way he spoke of his nakama, and the amount of faith he put in them. Even somebody like him. She didn't have a doubt in her mind hat his stay here would be limited.

With that in mind, she extended her hand to the man, who was still unmoving from his position, his face still shadowed. For a brief moment, he made no move. Yet, as the brilliant sun began to set behind them, he looked up. Mild tiredness painted upon his face from his hour spent running under the Torvonian heat. She was surprised he wasn't burnt, being as pale as he was. But, he was a warrior, after all.

He light danced off his features now, she noted. It made him look..handsome, pleasing and, dare she say, approachable. A far fetch from the animalistic features, such as his hair, that made up the rest of him. Even with his scarred eye, and his wild fangs. Yet, for the first time since they had found out his identity, he smiled. His lips curling upwards ever so slightly towards the hand extended to him.

"Ya stay won't be here long, Tyven. Don't ya' want to see what ya' home looks like?"

He considered her for a moment, his head turning to look at the vast city skyline, the brilliant display of the setting suns emblazoned behind it, painting the sky a brilliant orange and purple, dotted with the distinct silhouetted outlines of Torvon's magnificent spires. Yet, as it always did, his mind returned to _home. _To Hinata, to Fuyu, to the village.

She watched, mild surprise filling her features, as his lips curled upwards, his devilish fangs on display to the world, his eye, albeit still drowned in confusion and under the hammer of a whirlwind of emotions, was bright, looking to her with an, almost, fiendish gleam. And so, the man cracked what she could as describe as a fiendish and fanged grin, adding a chuckle to the plethora as well.

"This ain't my home. At least not anymore, anyways. But, I suppose there ain't no harm, to me at least, in causin' some ruckus in somebody else's home..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Authors note: for those who don't know, 'nakama' means a very good friend or comrade in Japanese, somebody you trust with your life.

So, this chapter was a, mind my language, bitch to write. I hadn't considered how hard it would be to write a chapter where Tyven, pretty much, meets his mother, or at least, somebody who was a perfect representation of her. It literally took me a few days worth of thinking it, considering I've been on my mini brake from studying since Monday, and I was already thinking about it before that.

How would you react to somebody who meant so much to you? Who died to protect you? Who you devoted your entire life to? Who you had fought to the brink of your life for? And to suddenly have them show up, as if they had never been harmed? As if they had never been through all that pain they shared with you?

It's an interesting question, especially for a author/writer such as myself, and it was also a challenge. While the majority of the reaction was covered in this chapter, there's still some other things I feel I will cover in chapters to come.

Anyways, I hope you don't mind these longer author foot and head notes, I simply enjoy writing them.

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	5. City of the gods

I made a thing, and I called it Once a Monster. That's all.

On with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Shadows endowed them in their cold embrace, swallowing them as they moved through the city of the gods themselves. The city, the planet, the people. All of them, bathed in sequential mystery, hidden from their view by the law of time. Yet, now they walked through its very streets, now they passed the beginnings of the legendary warriors of their world. Larven Dedorian...Alyrella Athene, Atricha Durlakken..._Tyven Durlakken._

He was quiet, his reanimated body slowly taking him through the streets, now somewhat deserted as most turned in for the night. Yet, this city, dwarfed by its gravity-defying spires, cloaked in the power of its people, seemed to stretch onwards unto the horizon, towering spires still dotting the crystal night sky, forever emblazoned with the stars the surrounded them. And yet, as his sharingan peered into the night, the streets never seemed to end, only dotted with the occasional Samadorian.

Even in their mere presence, he almost felt overwhelmed.

These were the very same people that traversed the vastness of the stars, that had brought their unending wrath upon their enemies. The warriors who had brought the universe to its knees. Yet, he walked through their ancient homeland, he could see the unearthly spires, the distant glow upon the horizon of another city many, many miles in the distance. His eyes drifted to the women walking at his side, not even a hint of fatigue upon her features., her eyes deadly calm, unfocused upon where she went, simply following the large pathways. Rose, the daughter of a demon. His _former _Akatsuki partner.

"We're here."

His eyes widened at her sudden announcement, peeling his eyes, hidden behind his mask, away from the skyline of the sprawling and mesmerizing city of technology. Turning to where she faced, he came to meet a small building, almost identical to the ones surrounding it, formed into an extended cube, much the like other buildings around it, and, similar to the others, made from the same metal, tinted a metallic silver. In fact, he could see no obvious difference between this building and the next, only that Rose had chosen this one.

Rose spoke no words, made no intentions, simply pushing the door open, with a strange amount of force, and striding in. He swiftly followed, his eyes glancing briefly up to the skyline once more.

_A city of the gods._

OoOoOoOoOoO

"This is where we first met, me n' Ty."

He looked around, his yellow eye scanning the area around him. He felt a chill run down his spine. It was a small park, now dead and empty for the night. Yet, situated within its center stood three mementos to _his _past. Three wooden poles stood proudly in the ground, extending from the dirt, showing obvious signs of wear. He felt as if he was looking back to _that _spot. The spot where he had left her, the spot in which she had returned to him. The training-ground in which she had spent her days, training as hard as she could, pushing herself to new extremes.

He felt his heart clench in his chest.

They hadn't been _this _far away from each other since...well, ever. But, he had faith in her. Perhaps by mere coincidence, or as if by chance, the Hinata of this world sensed his distress, her toned words falling silent as her lilac eyes peered at him, yet, she spoke suddenly. He doubted she had much sense of silence anyways. "So, tell me about your world, Tyven Hyuga Durlakken of the Leaf village."

He couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his chest, it felt so strong so..._formal _to hear his full title. Yet, soon his chuckle died down, a calm and deep sigh escaping his chest in return, his yellow eyes turning skyward, peering unto the dark sky, emblazoned with its vast assortments of clouds, dotted with the gargantuan spires.

She watched, tamed surprised coming to her as his lips slowly curled upwards in a, rather, calm and relaxed grin, his razor sharp, and gleaming white, fangs on display. She couldn't help but return a smile, slightly adjusting her cowboy hat as she let herself lean against one of the posts. Somehow, for the first time in what she could only describe as a very long time, she felt peaceful, she felt safe.

"Until recently, my universe was torn with _war_-"

she got the sense that, most likely, his use of the word '_war_' was, if anything, sentimental, considering even he didn't even seem to agree with that sentiment. She supposed, if anything, his universe was filled with_ slaughter_, but, for now, she didn't speak her mind, simply letting him speak his piece, encouraging him with a, albeit rare, smile. "But, two people, two warriors, returned.-"

She noted the particular light in his eye as he spoke. He, obviously, held these two individuals in high regard. "Larven Dedorian, and...Alyrella Athene. Two of the most powerful warriors to ever exist."

She felt her brows shoot up into her hairline, her eyes going wide and her mouth falling open at the mention of _those _names.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"_He _was a Durlakken, I swear!"

Deftly, her brow raised, shadowed the in darkness. Venomous and harsh yellow eyes, tainted with slit-like pupils, glowing in the darkness, glaring down to the man who knelt before her, occupying the sole spotlight in a room that, otherwise, was the seat of abyss darkness, and she, the queen of said darkness, held its bleak throne, her iron grip warring with that of the government for this city. Yet, this man, her general, now groveling to her like a pathetic dog, cursed the name of a newcomer. Her interest was piqued.

Yet, it was not Krag, the man who groveled in front of her, that interested her. He was disposable, a mere tool to be used by her mighty hand. It was the _newcomer _that pulled her fancy. News of his existence had spread quick, eye-witness reports and the like flooding in from across the city, working through the darkness of the city, making its way to the queen of that darkness.

"A Durlakken you say?"

He looked up, eyes wide, staring into _those _fiendish and deadly powerful yellow eyes, bathed in darkness and mystery. "The Durlakken clan are people of mind games, Krag. Their words will forever twist and manipulate you. They have the King in their pocket, and every warrior at their whim.-" she paused, yet, he felt his mouth run dry. _He _was a monster. Their swords broke on contact with his skin, their attacks doing nothing. And yet, in an instant, in a single moment, almost too fast for him to perceive, his strongest men were crushed and bloodied. What type of a Samadorian could do that? "They have _never _used violence."

"B-But, _Mother_, I saw it with my own eyes!"

Her brow, once more, was raised at his persistence. "His hair was blue, and his eye yellow, I swear it!" A deep, low and deadly growl, her deadly eyes narrowing dangerously, slit-like pupils thinning. His insistence was insufferable.

"This..._man_ you have described to me. He sounds more like an animal. A mane of blue spikes? Covered in scars? Tattoos?-" her fist clenched, veins bulging, hidden in the darkness of the room, her pupils thinning even more, her eyes wide in fury. Her fist moved downwards, in a single arc, smashing the arm of her throne, once more hidden by the shadows of the room. "A DURLAKKEN?!"

It was that moment two new figures entered the light.

Clad in black robes, emblazoned with blood red clouds. The main figure, her hair a midnight blue, brilliant blue eyes, half lidded as if she was bored, without a care for where her legs led her. Her lips, tinted a light red, frowned slightly. Did she not know she was in the Tiger's den? Staring the demon in the face? And yet, the woman, her companion behind her, still half covered by shadows, spoke to her, her tone almost sounding bored.

"This man, my final _prize, _goes by the name of Tyven _Durlakken_. He's not of this universe, an outsider, if you will. At least...that's all you need to know for now, Mother"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Larven Dedorian and Alyrella Athene?"

His gaze, now, was questioning, a singular blue brow raised in confusion, looking at her as if she had just told the teacher that her dog had chewed up her homework. She _almost _felt sheepish under his gaze, considering just how intimidating the man could look sometimes.

"Judging how pretty much everything here seems to be backwards to my own world, I would of guessed that you would of never of heard of em' names before, considering they're almost more famous than the gods themselves."

His logic, in this case, was dead on. It would make sense that, when in his world, they were famous heroes, whose names were known across the entire universe, yet, for once, his answer was wrong. She did know those names, she knew them very well.

"Alyrella and Larven are the prince and princess, even more so-"

she paused, seeing his rather amused looking glace, and his, almost, wicked smirk. Something was amiss, he was finding this way to funny. "what?" he laughed loudly before answering, throwing his head back as his laughter cascaded off into the war night above them.

"Larven and Alyrella are the prince and princess?!"

he seemed on the verge of a laughing fit, and, when she nodded, he soon exploded into laughter, his loud, boisterous and, dare she say, rather calming laughter echoing off the small, almost enclosed, walls, his rather Cheshire grin remaining even after his laughter died down. Once more, she repeated her question, albeit a bit more irritated now.

"What's so funny? They're the prince and princess!"

It was as if he was mocking her, bursting out into more laughter at the mention of their titles, gripping his sides as he stood, half bent over in loud and boisterous laughter, his fanged Cheshire grin ever-remaining upon his face.

"T-T-They're the Prince and Princess?"

She blinked several times, looking down at the man, confusion evident in her eyes. What was he on about? What did he find so funny? And yet,her answer didn't come in an expected form. And, once again, she found that, despite everything, she was surprised by the warrior. "That's just too _adorable_!"

The area around them grew quiet, if only for his boisterous laughing still bellowing from his muscular chest, still partly covered in bandages. She blinked several times, her mind disbelieving of her ears. Did...did he really just say that? She looked to him, her eyes scanning him over once more. He looked more animal than he did man. His long, wild, and animalistic mane of spiky blue hair, his Cheshire grin of serrated fangs, his bulging, and scarred, muscles. And yet, he had just referred to something as '_adorable'. _It didn't seem like a word he would even know.

But, it was in that moment that she caught the gleam in his eye. His boyish charm, his childish, yet handsome, grin, the way his eye gleamed in merriment. Perhaps, in the end, he was the farthest one could get from being a harsh and powerful warrior. Just like a tiger, drawn to protect that in which it deems precious, yet with the soul of a dove, protected by the power, and the pride, and the dedication. He could be kind to those who deserved it, and harsh to those who didn't.

And yet, despite her, often, harsh tendencies, and her teasing ways, a smile, true and honest, came to her face, softly laughing along with his boisterous howling.

OoOoOoOoOoO

His laugh seemed contagious, his grin flourishing under the stars as he spoke. All the while, she silently observed, her mind never forgetting all of his pain. But, as she listened to his tale, taking it all in, a question came to her. How could somebody who'd experienced so much pain, who'd endured so much suffering...how could they grin like _him? _

He was smiling, he was laughing, he was grinning. And yet, wherever her eyes took her, she saw scars, she saw tattoos, she saw _pain. _Even now, his body was still covered in bandages, wrapping around him like clothes, covering his unhealed injuries from his arrival here. But, from his exposed left chest and shoulder, she could his suffering. Even the testament that he was still even _alive _after taking a fall like that was more than proof of his endurance.

She sat quietly, taking in everything she could about this man, listening to every word he spoke, watching every action she made. As attentive as a hawk. Because, she knew he, truly, was one in a million. He was one of the lucky few to find happiness in a world so dark, so ruled by hatred and so twisted by revenge.

He sat opposite her, displaying his perfect balance, as he sat atop the central post, his legs crossed, by of his hands resting on his knees, his elbows bent to accommodate the position. His mane of spikes fell down his back, his bangs framing his face, both of which were blowing ever so gently in the calm summer's breeze. His yellow eye, meeting her even gaze, bright with happiness, his grin infectious.

"And, even though she's, technically, the next in line to be head of the clan, we live in a little house on the main street-"

his words were rushed, and loud, yet his bright, and ever so cheerful, grin remained, his eye bright with happiness. "The door is almost too small for me to fit in!" he laughed again, scratching at the back of his neck almost sheepishly. "But, I wouldn't trade it all even if I could be king of the Samadorian Empire!" he grinned again, scratching at the back of his neck as he snickered. He enjoyed the prospect of being king, she had no doubt, but, she could also see the _love _in his eye. His words were truthful, she knew it. "So what about you, H-chan? Where did ya' n' Ty come into all of this?" the man motioned with his arms to the city around him, once again keeping his perfect balance on the

Maybe it was because they were, on the outside, compete opposites. Yet, on the inside, Ty and Tyven were, practically, the same person. But, she felt strange telling Tyven about her and Ty, and the world they came from. It was almost as if Tyven had been there all along, grinning and laughing with them all the way.

She wasn't quite sure where to begin, but, she decided, why not begin from the very start? If Tyven's home-world was gone, what about her's?

"It all started with a man called Uchiha Madara.."

she noticed his eyes widen at that name, yet he soon reigned in his surprise, his face returning to its previous curious gaze "and a warrior called Tusora Dedorian, one of the ancient members of the five great clans, long before our time..."

He listened intently, his mind catching every word. _Tusora Dedorian_, the ancient Dedorian prodigy, the very first Samadorian to truly evolve destructive Ki. Yet, she lived millions of years in the past, how could she even have a link with the legendary Uchiha? "Tusora was a woman of many powers, some say she was even bestowed with thousands of abilities to which she would pass down to the other members of the five great clans. Nobody knows how, but, Uchiha Madara..." she paused, her eyes, temporarily, looking upwards to the stars.

"...gained those abilities."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Well...that was a chapter, and a fun one, might I add.

Also, I want to, momentarily, say a few words for a friend of mine, Rose the Daughter Of A Demon. Who, recently, went through some very troublesome times, troublesome being a very large understatement, of course. But, now she's back, which means that I have one of my friends back, which is always a nice thing. So, I want to, personally, dedicate this chapter to you. Welcome back, friend!

Oh, and this is for Poki whenever you get around to reading this. I uploaded this on the night when you were feeling very sick, and I ended up acting as your personal doctor-for-the-day. Seriously, I love Biology, and Poki is my a very good friend of mine. So, here's something for you to find for whenever you find time to read this, and you'll probably laugh about my over-attentiveness to making sure you're asleep, hydrated and comfortable...even though you're half-way across Europe.

Anyways, I hope you found this chapter interesting!

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	6. Salvation

I made a thing...and called it Brave New World. That's all.

On with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Tyven Durlakken is a man of unparallelled skill and ability, even compared to you."

The room, bathed in shadows and darkness as it was, was a deadly, eery calm. Not even a silent whisper among the Silversword gang elite. Her words were calm, almost bored. Her brilliant blue eyes half lidded, looking to the fiendish yellow eyes in front of her, steeped in familiarity and power, yet bathed in mystery and shadows. "In our universe, his people have endured over three-hundred thousand years of war and suffering. His battle prowess is fine tuned, his mind is as sharp as a blade."

This woman, her black cloak, adorned with red clouds, seemed to pause, something catching her interest on a momentary note. It was Krag, her elite officer who still remained bowed on his hands and knees. "Even this man here, who fought with Tyven previously, pales in comparison. His instincts are slow, his strength is pitiful, he couldn't even be considered a _play-thing_ for Tyven."

If the room had been silent before, now, it seemed alive. Dark and shadowed whispers, tainted with fear, spreading through the dark abyss of the room. As if the entire hierarchy of the Silversword gang had fell into shambles. "Even in our universe, although he doesn't know it, Tyven Durlakken is counted as one of the most powerful warriors currently alive. Even among warriors who dwarf the gods they so persistently obey."

The whispers came to a dead halt.

The room, once more, fell to its eery silence, falling into the shadows of its own secrecy once more, unbeknownst to the daughter of a demon. Yet, her gaze was, once more, pulled back to the fiendish yellow eyes in front of her. They didn't seem angry, they didn't seem scared, or enraged, as she had predicted. They seemed..._calm._

A bold, almost mocking laugh came forward from the darkness in that moment, a particular hiss in its tones, a deep, and feminine, laugh, she could almost picture the lascivious grin upon Mother's face, despite its shadowed darkness. A laugh that bathed itself in the abyss of corruption, eyes that held a dark and seething power. Her laugh bellowed within the darkened room, echoing off the walls as if the Devil herself laughed in toned accord.

"You speak of warriors who dwarf the power of gods, -"

Her eyes seemed alight, devilish slits held deep within the darkness, bathed in the yellow eyes of a predator. Glowing fiendishly in the abyss darkness, drowned in a certain hatred. Just like _his _eyes. The eyes of Tyven Durlakken, the eyes that haunted her dreams. The eyes of a warrior.

She laughed once more, a grin of fangs coming out of the darkness, light reflecting off her pristine fangs, gleaming in the darkness. "- you tell me of a Durlakken who is counted among these warriors, whose exploits are legendary, whose name carries a certain _fear _with it throughout the universe..."

If possible, her grin widened more, fiendish and deadly as it was. Her fangs gleaming in the darkness of her own sanctuary, overlooked by her eyes. Her eyes...even now, they looked down upon her, slit-like pupils, drowned in a sea of fiendish yellow.

"He sounds like a worthy challenge.."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"We never discovered how Madara gained the abilities of Tusora Dedorian..."

She paused, her lilac eyes focused upon the sky, emblazoned with a billion stars as it was. There was that name again. _Tusora Dedorian. _Yet, he found himself pulled to her eyes, gazing up into the vastness of the, almost, crystal clear night sky which hovered above them like a tarpaulin.

He was reminded of himself.

When he used to look up at the night sky, on a planet he only knew as 'Earth'. Not a planet he called home. He would always look to the stars, and know exactly where the star that had once gave life to his home-planet was located. Perhaps she was doing the same? "But, using it, he became..._immortal._" he noted her use of the word, and the way her tone raised slightly when saying the word, almost as if, by some standard, she still held fear of the man, even when surrounded by the very warriors who had once granted _that _man his power.

"Immortal?"

He almost felt stupid for asking such a question, yet, the story played upon his mind, and the certain link to _that _legendary Uchiha. The man was an encompassed mystery to him, a legendary Uchiha, whose name was known across every country, a name used to scare little children into doing what they're told. Yet, for such fame, there was little to be known about the man.

Her eyes never did leave that star-lit sky, her cowboy hat perfectly balanced upon her head, eyes lost in the mystery of the night sky, searching from star to star, from constellation to constellation. Searching almost.

"They say the village hidden in the clouds was the first to fall...but, even then, the destruction had only lasted mere seconds.."

He couldn't help but note her voice, unlike himself, her voice didn't seem hateful, or filled with a lust for revenge. She was...impassive, perhaps the obvious years spent among the Samadorians had lulled her back into the realms of peacefulness? Or perhaps it was the work of Ty?

He found his eye pulled to her tail. This..._destruction_ wasn't something that she would of experienced, or her parents, perhaps not even the parents of her parents, the fact that she, obviously, had very little human blood in her, as well. Yet, he looked down to his own arm. It was devoid of fur, much like Hinata herself, who lacked, at least, a great deal of fur, considering her exposed skin.

But, had he not been torn by revenge? His people had long evolved since the times of Jayden Dedorian, they had lost their fur, their skin had become pale, sickly almost. Their alinement to gravity had been thrown to the wayside. Yet, he was still corrupted by his own damn-fated revenge. Even all that time later. Perhaps...this Hinata was a vision of what he _should of_ become.

But he hadn't.

Flexing his hand in front of him, the lives of all those who had fell to his hand could only be brought forward in his mind, all those people...countless lives, given a mere number upon his counter, based off of statistical information. He was the failed chapter, the disregarded extra puzzle piece, left with no space in the greater scheme of things.

Where would he be if his Hinata hadn't come along?

Would he still be in the depths of space? Taking countless lives, innocent or corrupt, without a second thought? Would he had fell further to revenge? Sank further into his own damnation? Or would he be like Atricha? Simply following the trail of breadcrumbs left behind in the aftermath of a great shift. Or, rather...

Would he be like Hurlock?

It felt like years since his mind had returned to the white-haired devil, to his soulless white eyes, and his glare so deadly that it even rivaled that of his infamous rival, Larven Dedorian. The warrior whose fangs was as sharp as a barracudas? Known for his cruel power, and his unending endurance? The man who had almost taken everything from him, yet, at the same time, the man that had become his redemption.

But, it was revenge that held that man in its vice-like grip, just like it once had to himself. He doubted whether even the most powerful of warriors could of brought that man back from the darkness. Perhaps, he was the lucky one, the one who hadn't fallen so much to the darkness, unlike Hurlock.

"But, it was then that, supposedly, the skies turned a feverish, angry black, storm clouds gathering over as Uchiha Madara's reign of destruction continued, mere moment before the village hidden in the leaves would fall..."

He temporarily found himself pulled back to reality by her words, her eyes no longer pulled to the stars, but pulled to _him. _Looking directly into his own eyes. Her lilac gaze almost felt unsettling, the way she seemed to gaze at him like some form of higher being, almost like a benevolent god. "The rain was plummeting on that day, supposedly. Even the legendary Uchiha was drenched to the bone, and drowned in a river of blood and destruction.."

He didn't miss the way her language changed, almost as if she was remembering the story how her Mother or Father had once told her, as if these really weren't her words. "But, in that one fleeting moment, in the one second that Uchiha Madara paused, his eyes turned to the sky...that he saw his demise..."

She paused again, he found himself pulled to the story, leaning forward, while still keeping his precarious balance atop the post, his blue brows raised slightly, his yellow eye dancing in wonderment and a certain _desire _to know more. It was a look his mother had always commented on, she said it was thew look of a person who sought knowledge over power. "...it appeared in the form of a woman, her blonde hair wavy and spiked, her orange eyes glowing in a feverish power, glaring down at the man, unparalleled rage and fury exploding through her veins..."

His interest was piqued, leaning forward with a certain gleam in his eye, looking to her, edging her on. But, her gaze still unsettled him. She looked at him with too much..._admiration._ He didn't like it. Somebody like him didn't deserve that type of admiration, he didn't deserve somebody to look at him like _that. _"At this point, our planet was little more than rubble, our homes were gone, our cites felled, our families a thing of the past..." he knew that feeling well, the feeling of loss, of losing something irreplaceable, something which could never be found again. "...But, she called to him, her mere presence coloring the lightening a brilliant orange, her voice booming like almighty thunder. Her name was..."

There it was again. That gaze of admiration, as if he was some form of higher being, as if, merely because of his existence, he held some form of spiritual status above her. As if she placed him above, as if she valued his existence more than her own. It wasn't right. Yet, now he leaned forward even more, his mind moving at speeds very few could achieve.

"Korra Dedorian..."

He felt his mouth go dry at the mention of _that _name.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quickly, he moved, his body once again appearing further away. He didn't know this city, its gargantuan structures dwarfing the sky itself, the massive complex of streets and buildings, all neatly aligned, yet overpowering to somebody like him.

But, he had no time to hesitate, moving through the void to his next location, his eye scanning the ground below them, scanning for any sign of his _target_ in the vast and immense landscape of towering spires and dense lower streets.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"They had never seen such an almighty power before,-"

_That _name. Korra Dedorian. The most powerful swordsman in the history of the Samadorian empire. A legend among legends. The grandmother of Larven Dedorian, and just as infamous, her skill had been proven time and time again, her ability with weapons beyond that of any other warrior. She was one of the three Dedorian titans, her name known in ever crevice of the universe, in every shady corner, in every over-glorified government office. The name of Korra Dedorian spread fear through the veins of those who heard it.

Even himself.

He couldn't help it. A tingle running up her spine at the mention of _that _name. Even simply walking past her monument in the grand hall of his life-ship was a breath-taking experience. Even though her body was of stone, and simply built to memorial, he felt fear simply walking by that statue, her eyes so powerful, even though they were made of mere stone.

Yet, at the same time, he couldn't help but feel protected. With her almighty strength at his back, and her legendary gaze watching over him, protecting him from the darkness of the universe, keeping him that one step away from becoming what Hurlock had become. "she was like a goddess, destroying a monster that we had fought for so long in a mere moment..."

Yet, had Uchiha Madara not inherited the abilities of Tusora Dedorian? Was Korra Dedorian truly that powerful? That legendary? He felt that all to familiar tingle run down his spine, almost as if she was here now, as if her power was slowly creeping through the still lively city. "It was as if the monster's power was nothing against her. She crushed the monster before he could even scream. But..."

It was now her eyes returned to the stars above them, returning to the similar point in the night sky, her lilac eyes focusing in on what he guessed was the star that surrounded her home world. It almost felt unearthly, as if he was watching a mirror of himself on those lonely nights, but...there was a crack in that mirror, a single flaw, a single difference. There was no hatred in her eye. "There was little left of what we called home. The eternal flames of the Amaterasu forever burning the lands, seemingly endless craters dotting the landscape where towns or villages had once been. But...Korra offered us a salvation..."

She raised her hand, waving to the gargantuan spires around them, enclosing the little park nicely, a few dim lights on here and there across their surface, although, for a city filled with beings who had as much energy as a planet, it was dark, almost asleep, spare for the few beings still wondering the streets, and the occasional hum of the traffic overhead. Yet, as his eye followed where her hand led, he began to notice...differences. Even though the spires were gargantuan, they were still dwarfed by the spires of his Torvon. And this city seemed to be less...alive. Although it might just span as many miles, the city was just not as colorful. It was more organized, more authoritarian, despite the fact that the people here knew the rules, and followed them obediently, to keep the peace they so desired. A fair deal, might he add.

But..Torvon was known for its vast and colorful culture. For its sprawling inner city markets, for its thousands of religious shrines and places of peaceful calm, all wrapped up in a city that never slept, where the people were so accepting of other's ways, and would go to any lengths to help those who needed it. It was built into their culture, it was their way of living. Torvon was far from being a home to just Samadorians...but it was a haven, a place of safety for the universe's people, a place where they didn't feel threatened at night, but could still enjoy the wild and chaotic culture of a day.

This place...wasn't that. This place was more organized, it was quieter. The various shouts and calls of the salesmen and women n the markets, the hustle and bustle of the crowded streets was absent. Most of all, the people were absent. Wherever he looked during the day, he still saw a majority of Samadorian life. While, on his Torvon, life was abundant, and came in all shapes, sizes and colors.

But, he was still pulled back to that look in this world's Hinata's eyes, hidden under her cowboy hat. That certain twinkle of admiration, not something overpowering, but something that you would have to look closely for. She felt safe, she was at peace. "..._Torvon, _the birthplace of warriors."

He wondered if she could ever realize the depth of that sentence. _The birthplace of warriors. _How true she was, he had never thought about it before, but, Torvon was indeed the birthplace of warriors, the home of his people, the home of some of the greatest warriors in the history of the universe. The home of Korra Dedorian, the home of Jayden Dedorian, the home of Atricha Durlakken, even the home of Larven Dedorian and Alyrella Athene.

And yet, he couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness deep within his chest, hitting him harden than thoughts of the loss of planet Torvon.

In this world...The Hidden Leaf Village was no more.

It didn't sit right in his gut, his eyes lost in the stars as he to found his gaze pulled upwards. The nights here still had an effect on his exposed skin, the bandages doing little to cover him up, but...he liked the feeling. It was warm, not unbearably hot either. A calm and relaxed temperature. "The entire population of our world, at least, what was left of it, could fit into a single ship, one that almost dwarfed our own planet, yet became our salvation..."

Those words hit him hard.

_His _entire population lived on ships. Some that dwarfed planets, some that didn't. But, most of them hadn't even witnessed real sunlight, some of them only knew the artificial lights of their life-ship, even less know the feeling of sand in between their toes, or lying back on grass underneath the calm shade of a tree.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Tyven Durlakken..."

His eyes went wide momentarily, feeling the slightest shiver of energy among the constant background levels of energy, the slightest change in the wind. Spinning around, standing up on the post as he did so, he came face to face with _that _man.

The Sharingan peering out from the depths of darkness hidden by the orange swirling mask, an almost calm and relaxed posture, if a little on edge by the presence of two Samadorians, one of them being himself.

He felt anger rise in his gut like an explosion, his muscles tensing as his inner flames of hatred died down, making way, once more, for his protective Ki to come through. His fangs grounded together, a deep, furious growl escaping his chest.

Energy exploded through his body, two sets of rib cages of the Susaaro forming a protective shell around himself and Hinata, his pupils narrowed and thinned. The darkness around them glowing a fiery red from his Susaaro bones, adorned with much smaller orange flames. His brows were lowered in a deadly, angered glare. Veins bulging upon his forehead and his arms. He wasn't going to let this man escape now.

"OBITO!"

OoOoOoOoOoO  
OoOoOoOoOoO

Oh damn...Tyven's mad, and why is Obito suddenly shown up?

Anyways, so, sorry for the minor delay, I really have no genuine excuse this time either. It's just been such nice weather outside recently, and I couldn't resist. It's funny, my skin is like titanium, I swear. I spend ten hours outside in the boiling heat, with the sun's UV rays, obviously, hitting my body. Yet...I'm still pale across most of my body, ironically. Although, now, when I've spent a good day or two worth of hours in the sun, I'm finally starting to get a tan across my arms.

Yay for tan? I'm not too sure where I was going with all of this.

Either way, the next chapter might be a day or two late, considering I'm, strangely, being social on saturday and going to a party. The first one, technically, in my life, so to speak. Still, no alcohol for me anyways. I don't like the stuff.

I'm off topic again, aren't I...?

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	7. The Masked Man

I made a thing, and I called it Road to Warrior. That's all.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter Title: The Masked Man.  
_"A legendary warrior to forever be known in the books of our own history."_

At first, she froze. Looking to the huge rib-cages that encased her, seemingly growing from thin air behind her, glowing a deep and eery blood red, dotted with brilliant orange flames that, even as they licked at her skin, didn't burn. She found her eyes disbelieving of what she saw.

Tentatively, she reached out, barely prodding one of the rib-bones. It was solid, a seemingly impenetrable defense, a titan's wall to keep harm away from the user. Her eyes wandered to the blue haired warrior, to _Tyven Durlakken. _A similar rib-cage surrounded him as well, albeit his seemed even more alight with the orange flames. So...what Ty had told her had been true...

Yet, Ty's words couldn't help but ring loudly in her mind now.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, H-chan!"

hiding the small smile that came to her face, she looked over to Ty, almost sighing at his attitude once more. She swore he was more monkey than Samadorian. But, she couldn't help but return a smile to his wide and innocent grin, her much more calm and intent gaze meeting his bright-eyed and elated gaze.

She didn't miss the excitement in his eyes either, and his ear-to-ear grin didn't help him hide it either, not to mention the fact that, once again, he had, practically, rushed down the stairs, after following her instructions as to what to do with the strange being who fell from the sky, and then, as per usual, taking his seat on top of the car she was repairing, his legs crossed and his whole body ecstatic with excitement. "Wanna' know something really really cool?!"

Although, it had been a while since she had seen him _this _excited.

"Go on.."

A single, slender dark purple brow was raised inquisitively to his question, her eyes dancing in curiosity and, dare she admit, excitement. " Ya' know that man that fell from the sky? You know, the scary lookin' one, with the crazy hair!"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at her long-time mate. Of course she knew about _him_, the hospitals were full, so he had to stay upstairs. I mean, it wasn't like it was the one to carry _him_ up the stairs or anything, not to mention there was a whole parade of doctors handing medical supplies to them for to treat _him _with, not to mention that fact they were practically begging for a chance to look at the strange man. At the same time though, she could hardly blame Ty. He was a klutz who would probably forget to tie his shoelaces if he had any, but he was her klutz, after-all.

"Yeah, the one _upstairs_"

Still, she couldn't resist a little teasing now and then. But, now that he had mentioned _him, _or 'Mr. Scary-man', as Ty had taken to calling him, she couldn't help but find her interest piqued. Mr. Scary-man was already famous, I mean, who exactly falls from the sky every day? Not to mention the fact that they then survive with minor wounds. His only real problem was that, for whatever reason, he was _exhausted_. Mind you, exhausted was an understatement. It was almost as if his body had been drained of all of its energy.

"Yeah, that guy!"

Once again, Ty missed the double meaning behind her words completely, but, now that Mr. Scary-man was on her mind, she could only press his knowledge further. "When he was falling, he made this, like, really big skeleton thing appear! It was all glowy-red and had these really really pretty lookin' orange flames on them!

He couldn't possibly mean...? No. That was preposterous, it was insanity to think something like that. But, hadn't she heard the whispers in the streets as she passed by? Hadn't she seen the supposed footage on the live-web feed? But still...it had to be some sort of illusion. It had to be.

The Susaaro hadn't been seen for over a million years. It was the most forbidden of techniques, if you were even lucky enough to be born with the ability.

OoOoOoOoOoO

But yet, here she was. The indestructible rib-cage of the Susaaro surrounding her form, protecting her from this stranger wearing his blackened cloak with blood red clouds. And just like Ty had said, the bones were indeed a blood red, and seemingly made of pure Ki energy, dotted with brilliant orange flames.

The Susaaro was real.

Her eyes could only travel back to Tyven Durlakken. He seemed ever so blissfully ignorant of his abilities. Was the Susaaro common in his universe? Or was he just unique there as well? Did his people not know of the power it possessed?

But, she watched, her keen eyes following a bead of sweat as it rolled down his face, eventually dropping from his chin. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier, and his eyes less and less focused. But, his drive didn't seem to fade, his veins still bulged on his arms and his forehead, looking to the masked man, who sat atop the far fence, opposite the entrance. A singular sharingan eye glowing underneath the depths of his orange facade.

No, Tyven was a man who knew experience. He had seen far more than his fair share of conflict, he had fought too many battles. Yet, the Susaaro still drained him rapidly. Ty's words, once more, rang clear in her mind. _'Really big skeleton thing'_ despite his rather poor attempt to describe it, his words did give meaning to her.

Tyven had summoned the entire Susaaro when he fell. And if he even struggled to summon two rib-cages...an entire fully formed skeleton must of drained him almost instantly, even a warrior of his caliber.

There was also the concern of Tyven's, apparent, anger towards this cloaked figure. Which put her on edge, to say the least.

OoOoOoOoOoO

He charged.

His fist pulled back, Ki coursing through his body like his blood through his veins. Perhaps this could all go away if Obito would reverse the jutsu. But...there was another question.

Why is Obito alive? Or, more precisely, _how _is Obito alive?

He was supposed to be dead. There was no way around that fact. Still, he charged, the rib-cage surrounding him expanding to allow for more free movement of his hands. But, something was wrong...

Obito wasn't moving. He was stood there, watching as he charged forward, at a slow enough speed he could register, especially with that sharingan of his. His posture hadn't changed, he still remained clam and ever quiet.

That didn't sit right with him, but, nevertheless, he struck.

OoOoOoOoOoO

She screamed.

It wasn't something she would normally do, considering she was the one who fought, but...she couldn't find the words. She almost felt her knees go weak, but her hands trembled despite herself, looking to the scene in front of her. The fence shook only slightly, almost as if a slight breeze had moved through, yet, what she saw displayed a very different picture. Tyven's Punch...

...Went completely through the masked man.

Almost the entire right side of his chest, his shoulder, his arm. All of it...was gone. As if it had never been there. But...she felt no force, she saw no reaction from neither the masked man or Tyven. They were both as still as the grave, both perched atop the fence with the ease of a warrior, even Tyven's bulky frame.

The scene was as silent as grave, only the slight breathing of herself and Tyven. It even seemed as if Mother Nature had paused to witness the scene, the once calming breeze seemingly existent no more, once again giving rise to the sweltering heat of the night. Even the distant sounds of the birds seemed to fall deadly silent.

But, her eyes were drawn to the sight at her feet. A few small pieces of...paper? She looked up, once more, taking a closer look at the masked man. He...was made out of paper?

"Edo...Tensei?"

Tyven's deep, albeit confused, rumble seemed to fill the void of sound left by his own actions, filling the night as the breeze once more returned, and the birds could be, once more, heard chirping in the distance.

The Edo-Tensei? The words seemed to die on her tongue. Her mind drawing a blank as to the meaning of those words, but still, despite Tyven's words, the night still seemed still, even with the revival of the wind and the birds. Her mind drew a blank, her face most likely showing it.

"You always were once to act...quickly, weren't you, Tyven Durlakken?"

Her eyes went wide again, looking to the masked man. How could he even speak? And with such clarity, despite his...injuries. "After all, what else could I expect from a master warrior such as yourself?"

The masked man's voice, just like Tyven's, seemingly rumbled through the small park, both deep and, unlike Tyven's rather powerful voice, mysterious. Bathed in mystery and wonder, yet, also drowned in a dark and seething tone.

"Judging by the fact you're Edo Tensei.."

Tyven's voice had lost its anger once more, however, replaced with a tone she had yet to hear. It was deadly, a deep rumble even. Almost as if he were growling, not talking. Yet, his tone was hindered of anger, taking on a much more serious level, as if he was contemplating something. "I would have to guess you _master _used you to put me in this word, correct?"

She noticed the masked man twitch as Tyven stressed the word 'master', a phrase the man seemed extremely uncomfortable with. Which also meant Tyven knew this man, somehow, somewhere. Yet, as the silence drew on, neither the masked man nor Tyven moved, even as the masked man's chest and arm slowly reformed.

The silence became almost deafening. The only noise that of the filled the seemingly barren abyss of a petrified city was that of gentle movement of the warrior's mane of blue spikes, even so calmly moving with the silent scream of the breeze. But, eventually, the masked man broke the deafening silence.

"Three days from now..'Mother', the leading figure of the Silversword gang, is planning an all-out assault on the extensive Durlakken clan...including you, Tyven _Durlakken_."

His voice sounded irritated, _insulted _almost. But, it was her words that struck her the most. An all out assault on the Durlakken clan? Not only did that mean Tyven, but that meant Aveen, that meant Teegan, that meant herself...it also meant Ty. Her gaze was pulled downwards, her hands trembling despite herself, despite her pride, despite her power.

She was...afraid.

Her legs gave in, her frame collapsing unto its knees, her eyes wide and blank, looking far past the scene unfolding in front of her. No... It couldn't be...the Silversword gang made up almost the entirety of this city's underworld, every crime-lord, every back-street scrub, they all bowed their knee to 'Mother'. Even those who didn't, were forced to the shadows by the mere mention of the Silversword gang, ensnared by the cold grasp of fear and doubt.

"Tsch, don't tell me you forgot who ya' talkin' to, Obito."

Somehow, for a reason she could never quite grasp, his words pulled her from her stupor, her lilac eyes moving back upwards to where the warrior was still perched atop the fence, his back facing her. The Susaaro's rib-cages had vanished, his shell of protection vanishing into the treasury of his power once more. She hadn't even realized her own had vanished. "Even that Krag Silversword guy couldn't even scratch my skin, what makes you think the entirety of the Silversword gang are any different, hm?"

Once again, Tyven didn't move, his bulky frame still perched expertly atop the thin chain-linked fence, but, now, his eye seemed to glow amongst the darkness of the night. As if he was the _predator_. As if it was 'Mother' who was walking into the trap, as if, already, he held all the cards. His words didn't escape her either, and they rang clear in her head.

He wasn't lying. Even the terrifying Krag Silversword had been reduced to a mere plaything to Tyven, even when Tyven had barely recovered from his arrival here. Not only was it a testimony to his power and his skill, but also to just who he was.

He was a warrior.

He had endured hardships, he had fought for the very right to live, he had fought in wars, battle, skirmishes. Suffered through his own eyes as his hand razed cities from planets, as his actions caused the suffering of billions. He had endured, he had become stronger. Evolution had chose him as her champion. "I don't know how long you've been enjoying the afterlife, Obito, but during that time, are ya' sure you ain't forgot which side ya' were on?"

The masked man didn't seem phased by his words, nor the shift in Tyven's tone once more. His tone, despite the situation, had become more calm, its deep rumble easily moving through the emptiness of the park.

"If you can beat 'Mother', the person my Full Power Tsukinomi is linked to, then the jutsu should shatter, and you will be returned to your world. However, as you can guess, I'm not directly in control of my own actions right now, even finding you was a strain."

For a while, Tyven seemed silent, his large mane of blue spikes blowing ever so gently in the deadly silent wind. His brows were lowered, scrunched together as his eyes, momentarily, gazed into the distance beyond him. As if he were analyzing the situation. .

"I supposed as much, after all, all forms of illusion jutsu have to be linked to somebody. Usually, it's the person it's used upon...but when you sent me through dimensions, it wasn't as easy to simply pin the jutsu down to my mind, was it? You needed a rag-doll, after all."

Obito, the masked man, simply nodded. His posture still as calm as a summer's sea, his head only nodding slightly. It was then his sharingan infused gaze was turned upon her, his blood red gaze meeting her lilac gaze. Tyven, once more, didn't seem to move.

"Remember this man, Hinata Durlakken. His name will be carved upon the monument to the greatest warriors one day, a legendary warrior to forever be known in the books of our own history, it's a sensation I'm sure you will come to feel over the passing days..."

Once more, Tyven held no reaction, the man – the warrior – being almost as silent as the grave. The only noise being attributed to his powerful presence was that of the meek movement of his long mane of spikes in the gentle summer breeze that cooled their skin from the sweltering heat of the night. But, the masked man's words still resonated with her. _A legendary warrior to forever be known in the books of our own history. _An impressive stature, to say the least. But, once more, she was returned to the fact that: Tyven was a warrior. A protector, a guardian. Somebody who, now, stood up for the weak, who fought when nobody else would. Somebody who would be remembered.

Finally, Tyven left his perch atop the fence, jumping down the grace of a warrior, only the soft tap of his feet once more meeting the ground being the only merit to his own actions. As if in symphony to his actions, the air began to twist and mold around the masked man, his body slowly moving back into the void.

"Three days from now, your titan's power will clash against that of 'Mother', Tyven Durlakken... I'm sure it will be..._interesting_."

OoOoOoOoOoO  
OoOoOoOoOoO

_A legendary warrior to forever be known in the books of our own history._

I know I'm not usually the one to use FF.N as a form of blog or journal, but I couldn't help it this time. I feel the need to gloat over others for my bad-ass, and pale-ass, skin. So, I spent the day on the beach...and forgot to wear sunscreen, and forgot to even put any on, or bring any with me..

So, of course, I got burnt, well, even in the FB pictures, I look red, but...spolier alert:

By the time I walked up to that station that night, which takes about twenty minuets, my sunburn was practically almost gone.

Yay for my pale-ass skin that's used to the Californian heat!

Anyways, thank you for reading my scribbles!

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	8. The Rookies!

I making a thing. And I haven't thought of a name for it yet. That's all

On with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoO  
OoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh dear goddess, why?!"

He jumped, started by the sudden arrival of a -high-speeding air-car outside the shop, and more so by the man who, practically, tumbled out of it, his mane of thick blue spikes blowing in the deep-night wind, his yellow eyes wide, and, dare he say, teary. "You drive like a monster!"

He couldn't help but chuckle, laughing lightly towards the man sprawled out across the shop floor, sweat falling from his brow, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, his breathing heavy and ragged. But, he understood his pain, after all, H-chan loved her cars, and she liked driving them as fast as they could go, despite what the government told her. "I liked it better in my world, where we have no crazy contraptions like that! At least my feet are on solid ground!"

An audible sigh escaped the throat of the driver, stepping out of her air-car, a sleek, crimson red machine, full of angles and ridges, the almighty engine still purring out its soft rumbles from the back, a true-to-life super-car, if he had ever seen one.

"Tsch, says the 'mighty Durlakken warrior'. I'm sorry, but you're life-ships move at _seveventy-thousand _miles an hour, my lovely little Tugatti only goes _five-hundred _miles an hour."

He didn't miss the sass in her voice, looking over, from his position upon the floor, towards his backbone-lacking counterpart, who couldn't help but just chuckle at his misfortune. He offered the brat a glare, soon keeping him quiet, baring his fangs _ever-so-slightly_. "Oy, leave Ty alone, ya' bully."

He growled, glaring up at _her_ after receiving a wallop to his head. A mighty strong one, might he add. Tsch, he couldn't help but glare up at her and her cowboy hat, she just had to act sooooo damn cool, didn't she?! Hmph, it wasn't like he wanted one of those fancy hats or anything..

"My life-ship is bigger than a planet! Your..._thing _is smaller than me! I don't know about you, but crashing into a wall at five-hundred miles an hour doesn't sound like a fun thing to do! I'd be in hospital for a week!"

"Most _normal _Samadorians would be reduced to dust at that speed, I'd feel more sorry for my car and the wall than for you, you, ya' monster, would only come out with a few minor wounds. No wonder you're so dumb, it's all that thick bone blocking the signals from your brain, isn't it?"

That was it. That was the last straw. She could insult his armor, she could insult his sister -not that he cared about that anyways-, she could insult his...manhood -as she had a tendency to do-, but...not his intelligence! That was something even she was off limits to!

"Hey! I'll have you know my IQ is over three-hundred! I'm one of the smartest Samadorians to ever exist, and that's just _rich _coming from you of all people! You didn't even know what the study of Planetary temperature equilibrium was until I explained it to you! Baka!"

She felt her eyebrow twitch, her fist clenching, her knuckles turning white. _The study of Planetary temperature equilibrium_? This man...this totally and utter She could only have one question to that...

"Who the heck cares about that?! Teme! Tell me, do ya' even know how ta' talk to a woman? Heck, do ya' even know anything besides obscure science studies and how best to kill a dude? I mean, I betcha' you're a bore in bed as well, I mean, we both know ya' manhood is a little on the small side."

"Oy."

He found himself more interested than anything, looking to the blue-haired warrior, his eyes set into a half-lidded _'I'm going to tell it straight' _type of glare. Now standing to his full height, only ever so slightly taller than H-chan, his bandages still covering a good portion of him. He wondered what his reaction would be.. "Firstly, me n' Hinata have only ever done..._that _once, and that was so we could have a kid, and last time I checked, I was _more than twice _the average for most males in _that _department, even Samadorians! Besides, how would ya' even know anything about my _manhood_?"

Spending the years that he had with H-chan, he could, sort-of, catch the drift of Tyven's message, and the general drift of _her _message. He felt his cheeks flush a deep shade of red with the gist of the conversation, however, he still couldn't stop the occasional chuckle from escaping his throat, looking to the exasperated warrior, a vein bulging on his forehead, his face tinted a distinct red, both attempting and failing to win this argument.

"Trust me hon', I know a less than endowed man when I see one, and you're about as stiff as a board, just with an extra zap of emotion, seriously, I thought you 'Samadorian Warriors' would be a bit more out-going, a bit more..._rowdy_. I mean, I couldn't even have a decent conversation with ya'! Surely warriors are meant to be loud, _rowdy _and troublesome, you're just all quiet or all laughing, ya' don't even move ya' head most of the time, ya' like a brick wall, brotha'! Tsch, I don't even know how Hinata deals with your hide, she must be so _booooreeed _each and ever night in bed, don't ya' think, bricks-for-brains?"

He couldn't help but chuckle once more, the _furious _Tyven Durlakken, subject to a whole host of fore-head pokes by H-chan, each of her points marked by another poke to the animalistic man's forehead. This wasn't even his style of humor, but, he did find it hilarious how easily H-chan could wind up Tyven.

OoOoOoOoOoO

His bare feet padded on the ground hard, his breath ragged and strained, his breath coming out as fog upon the bitter cold air of the night, his mind in a panic, looking through the thick darkness, trying, failing, to see any sign of escape.

And yet, only the darkness met his eyes, and only the distant call of an owl, an eery and deadly tone upon this already scarred and broken landscape.

The distant rumble of thunder, once more, met unto his ears, booming like a warrior's battle-cry among the deadly darkness of the ever-soundless night. The heavens above him, above these dark and tainted woods, had long since opened up, the rain all but drowning the earth below his bare feet, providing little comfort to his cut and bruised soles. The wind howled, wailing like the souls of the risen had become unto this earth once more. All these noises...an orchestra of fear and damnation. A plethora of bad omens upon this dark and sodden night.

But...there was one more _noise._

The noise of a predator, the steady, deadly clam breathing, the ever so gentle padding of soles atop the branches and upon the muddied and sodden dirt. The occasional gleam of fangs, the deathly grumble of a low, predatory growl. Only a mere passing image, or the ever-rare glimpse of something moving far behind the trees. Deadly shadows that moved through the thick of night, stalking their prey, ever patient among the thick darkness that encased this world like a shroud of darkness and deceit.

He couldn't trust any glimpse, he couldn't believe in any shadow at the edge of his vision. He had to doubt it, even doubt those powerful eyes, glowing in the abyss of darkness, ever following his movements with the deathly calm of a predator who held all the cards.

He couldn't stop now.

And so he moved, once more, his feet, as heavy as led weights, began to pad across the sodden and soaked ground, the occasional snapping of a twig underneath his feet. The cold sting of the air felt like a needle through his skin, pain shooting through the open wound upon his leg, his chest still stained with blood, his clothes torn, reduced to mere rags that hung from his body. His muscles screamed in defiance, his heart beating like a jack-hammer within his chest.

Images of the _predator_ flashed through his mind, images of those horrifying eyes, of the quick glances of those razor sharp fangs, of fallen trees and craters upon the earth itself. Power unbeknown to a mere man like himself, muscles that could move so fast, a mind as quick as lightening.

_Tap, tap, tap. _There it was again. The light padding of feet upon the ground.  
The predator had descended.  
_Tap, tap, tap. _The rain, already falling like bullets from the sky, even seemed to become heavier, as the air became colder, yet, even the almighty boom of thunder couldn't block out those sounds. The ever so light, ever so calculated padding of the predator's feet, moving at speeds he could scarcely recognize, a deathly omen upon the horizon of his mind

_Tap, tap, tap..._

A flash of an almost holy yellow light, a whistle upon the wind. A sharp pain in his gut.

Slowly, his head fell downwards, eyes, exhausted and pained, widening at what they saw, his breath running a deadly silent, his mouth as dry as a desert. Slowly, he felt his legs give out, but, his eyes remained upon his gut...

Where an arrow, seemingly formed of yellow energy, protruded from his body.

An, almost, holy yellow arrow, glowing brightly among the dark and sleepless night, dotted with arcing brilliant orange electricity, occasionally discharging from the ominous arrow, once more returning to the abyss of dark from which it had came,

_Tap, tap, tap..._

There it was again. There was more this time, more sounds of padding among the light and nimble movement of the predators through the night, the ominous and deadly aura of fear that surrounded them like a thick fog, the calculated movements, the predatory instincts.

As he fell, his face hitting the wet ad sodden ground, his eyes, for the first time, met that of the the _predator_. Even now, even as his energy left him, he felt fear run up his spine like an electrical shock, his mind reminding him of those rumors, the rumors of a beast so legendary, so powerful. Even whispers of her name were cursed and tainted with fear, sending even the darkest of criminals scuttering back unto the shadows from which they crawled.

He hadn't listened, he hadn't payed them any heed. What a fool he was..

A tall, deadly predator, her powerful and deadly yellow eyes glowing in the sea of abyss darkness that tainted the edges of his vision, pupils formed into wicked slits, gleaming white fangs seemingly glowing in the darkness of the night. Two tigers backed her, the source of the deadly and ominous growl, almost standing as tall as her. It was her hair that stood out the most. A long, wild, and uncontrolled mane of hellish blue spikes, falling gracefully down unto her ankles, drowned in the downpour of rain, yet, still flaying outwards wildly.

Her eyes. Seemingly swallowed by anger, furiously glaring through the darkness, tearing it asunder with the ease of a goddess, a low, deep, and deadly growl escaping her chest, another eery and ominous reminder of his foolish mistakes, and the price he had to pay. Yet, it was _those _eyes...an eternal image engraved into his mind, a mark...

….the mark of the _Tigress._

"You're going to help me find a masked man, petty little weakling..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"And where have you been, Tobi-san?"

The ominous and deadly tones of her voice told of her annoyance, of her irritation. Once more, she stood atop one of the many high-rise spires, keeping enough space for both of them to stand comfortably. It spoke wonders of the sheer scale of this city, of the sheer power it held over the landscape around it. From the ground, or even from up high, these spires, which dominated the sky-line looked refined to a very point atop their peaks, but, even at the very peak, there was comfortable space for both of them, overlooking the vast city.

"This city holds many secrets, Rose. Secrets of knowledge built up by the minds and power of a race of gods, shaped by eras of peace and tranquility..."

Deftly, his eye wandered, moving unto the horizon, his gaze following the line of the other gigantic spires, which seemed to tear the morning sky asunder with their presence. Yet, even now, in the early hours of light, the city was beginning to truly come alive once more, it's overwhelming presence towering among the vast planes which surrounded the city. "The city of the gods, this is the city tha-"

"Get on with your point, dammit!"

This woman...she didn't know an opportunity when she saw one. With a grumble and a entrenched glare unto the back of her head, he replied, following her orders...for now.

"The city is useful to us, it holds so many secrets about the power which Samadorians possess...power which we, one day, may also be able to posses..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Another day of sweltering heat.

Somehow, he found that he could get used to it, the sensation was...strange, to say the very least, the feel of the thin layer of sweat upon his forehead, the warm air flowing through his lungs, the heat upon his back, only made warmer by his mane of spikes.

Looking down, he adjusted the plate of armor in front of him, turning it in just the right direction, matching the two broken pieces together with as much precision as he could muster, reaching his hand up, grabbing the hammer from his Susaaro hand, bring the hammer up he...paused. He couldn't help but sigh.

"Aren't ya' meant to be kickin' it with the wimp, aye, grouchy? Doesn't he need help training for whenever the Silversword gang decide to show up? But, instead, you're staring at my back, or, more correctly, at my muscles..."

Feeling the fist slam down on the back of his head, again...for the forth time since he'd woken up, he couldn't help but glare over his shoulder at Hinat-, H-chan. Offering a growl towards her rather smug expression. He was only trying to fix his armor, but damn that woman and her ogling eyes, he couldn't even concentrate.

"Tsch, I ain't gunna' let a walking pack of _hot _and _sexy _muscle just stay under my roof without a measured amount of ogling. Besides, look at ya'! It ain't like you're trying to hide it! If ya' don't want me to look, ya' could at least put a shirt on!"

Maybe she didn't know it, maybe he should of seen it before...but this woman...she was an evil genius, he swore. And not in the adorable type of way either. She refused to give him a shirt, or buy him a shirt, and then told him if he didn't want to be stared at, he needed to put a shirt on. "Not to mention you're workin' the work-bench, and got a bit of sweat on ya'...You look like you should be on the cover of my secret magazine stash..."

_Evil. Genius. _Pure, unprecedented, evil genius. With a side of 'no-shame'.

Speaking of lacking shame, he couldn't help but rant about her...revealing dress sense. Usually, he wouldn't care. She wasn't his mate. But...she kinda was, and kinda wasn't. Groaning internally, he rubbed his forehead. He wouldn't want Hinata dressing like _that! _

She was showing off more skin than he was! And he wasn't even wearing a shirt! Once again, she opted for a pair of far too short denim short-shorts, her typical cow-girl boots, a too tight white T-shirt, the words 'FIGHT' emblazoned across her chest in a novelty blue writing, all matched up with her cowboy hat...which she wore indoors.

"Somehow, the thought that you've got those magazines doesn't surprise me."

Another hit over his head. "Besides, what about you? If these Silversword gang thugs are coming for you, then wouldn't it make sense to get a bit of training in? Maybe, I don't know, with you mate?" Another hit over his head. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Baka. Firstly, just like you, I ain't need any training. Maybe I ain't some planet-destroying warrior whose never talked to a woman before, but I can still handle myself far better than those thugs."

Hmph, considering the bruise coming through on the back of his head, he didn't doubt that. Turning back to his work with a huff, he, finally, slammed the hammer down, knocking out one of the dents in the left plate, maybe if he mo-

"Hey! Hey! H-chan, Tyven, they're here, they're here!"

Well, if it wasn't the wimp. Turning to the other two, he raised a quizzical eyebrow, looking more towards Ty, who had ran into the back of the shop, practically, in a blaze of fire, an ear-splitting grin adoring his face, already dragging him half-way out the door. Sighing, he grabbed his tea on the way out the door.

On second though, that was probably a bad idea, considering what he found down there.

Stepping down the last of the stairs, coming into the main garage, he couldn't help but splutter, spitting his tea out like a bad venom, looking wide-eyed to the group of ten, eleven if he counted H-chan, standing within the shop.

Similarly to him, they all found their eyes glued to him. Looking at him like he was some random-goer who had suddenly jumped into their family picture. Not too similarly, his eyes scanned each and every one of them, looking from face to face with a wide-eyed gaze.

Seriously?

"The rookies at your service, H-chan! By the way, whose the hottie' Durlakken?"

_Goddess. Be. Damned. _

OoOoOoOoOoO  
OoOoOoOoOoO

So, that's a new chapter!

By the way, just as a message, after Road to Warrior is finished, I'm going to be working a lot on Once a Monster. Re-writing chapters and the like, ya' know?

My apologies for the long wait for the Brave New World chapters, but, when it comes, I promise they'll be epic!

Don't forget to review, it helps, I swear!


	9. A glimpse of destiny

A/N: And finally it's here! Sorry for the long delay, I've currently been working on re-writing Once A Monster...again, I believe the first four chapters have been totally re-written, and I plan to do a lot more of them as well, and then simply edit later ones.

Anyways, here's a new chapter, filled with juicy sass and teddy-bear underwear! Oh...and some very dark secrets at the end.

On with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Goddess. Be. Damned._

Pinching the bridge of his nose, a vein bulging in his forehead, he could help but just _sigh. _Because what the heck?! Similarly, a growl escaped his chest. He couldn't even bare the thought of looking at _them. _It was embarrassing, it was pitiful. What in the name of the goddess did he do to deserve a fate like this?

"Goddess be damned, I'm feeling ashamed to even call myself a Samadorian warrior."

Blinking one eye open, he couldn't help but just _sigh. _A heavy, loathsome sigh. Pictures of throwing these fools awry with a Susaaro, perhaps even sending them flying with own two. Damned. Fists. Heck, maybe he could even blame it on a loss of control? A _fatal _accident perhaps. Yeah...he didn't have enough murder and carnage in his life, and this would be a damned good place to start.

"Aye! Tyven, ya' baka. I can read you like a book, and I swear to the goddess if you slaughter my team I'll be kicking your little white ass from here to the other side of this damned gigantic floating space-rock!"

He couldn't help but glare near venomously at the woman, who only returned it with a similar force, and curse the day he ever spoke to her. Because dammit if they weren't so _alike_, and he used that word incredibly loosely, then she would of never known a thing, and he might of just got away with it. Looking back to the scene in front of him, he shuddered. By the goddess, why him?

Because, right there, in front of him, was not the remaining rookie nine ninjas. No, not at all. They were the _Rookie eleven warriors. _And the whole god damned set of them. Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Ten-Ten and Lee. Of course, _H-_was busy reading his mind and standing behind him. In fact, they weren't even the rookie eleven warriors. They were the _Rookie Eleven Samadorian Warriors. _

It wasn't a title he gave away willy nilly, but, he couldn't deny them their genetics. A full set of eleven tails, accompanied with another full set of eleven furry Samadorians looked back to him. But dammit did he feel ashamed to even think of _them _as Samadorian warriors. Samadorian warriors were meant to be a thing of legend, a icon and symbol of the ultimate battlefield prowess. From legendary swordsmen, to masters of the Ten Paths, and warriors of the Susaaro. They were _this_! They were just some...

_Damned. Wussies. _

They didn't look too different, mind you. They still had all those stupid looks of arrogance on their features, and they all still had all those _stupid _and _un-intimidating _eye-colors. Albeit they were a bit of the 'Less midget sized' side of things now, a few of them even looking slightly taller than himself. Although, he couldn't help but note something.

They were all wearing the same armor.

Well, not exactly armor per-say. However, they all sported a similar dark blue jumpsuit, something akin to what the shinobi back in the leaf village would wear under their vests. Albeit Sakura's pants were cut short into tight shorts. However, in place of the vest, the jumpsuit sported various pieces of armor. The men seemed to wear two shoulder thin pads, made out of a similar metal to the various buildings and roads that made up the city. The women only seemed to wear one, on the right shoulder. They also worse a thin chest plate, along with arm guards and thigh guards. Although none of them wore the trademark white gloves, and Sakura wore a much more skin-tight shin-high version, he did note a whole plethora of the crisp white boots, featuring an in-step metal guard, he had once been so accustomed to wearing. But, it was then he spotted something...out of place. Their armor plates...

...Had Durlakken Symbols on them.

The roaring dragon, the clan symbol of the Durlakken. Engraved in crisp white on their right shoulder plates, and then once more on their arm-guards. What in the name of the goddess? The heck were _they _doing wearing _his _clan symbol? Even if he hated the symbol, even if it brought what it did upon him and his family, it was still _his _clan symbol.

"They're Aveen Durlakken's, the high-councilor of defense here in the city, personal guard, Tyven. They have as much right to wear that symbol as _you _do. So don't go getting your teddy-bear undies in a twist, ya' genocidal oaf."

"Hey! I don't wear Teddy-bear undi-"

"Yes you do Tyven. I had to undress you out of that fancy armor of yours, so no lying to me, baka."

Once more, another shudder ran down his spine. This woman, had she no shame? It was _her _who undressed him?! He had, at least, hoped it was Ty or someone like that, somebody who wouldn't go trifling in places nobody but Hinata had access to.

To say he felt violated was an understatement.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Even the busy ,market screamed to a halt among _their _presence. Loud conversations discussing prices coming to a dead stop, deals and haggles momentarily paused in wake of _their _arrival. A collective holding of breath, not one person willing to budge an inch within their mysterious yet powerful presence.

Eleven figures, clad in the darkness of their own power. Mass crowds dispersed as they walked, each powerful yet large stride filled with _purpose_, an overwhelming sense of _justice _among the air. Figures far too intimidating to approach, warriors whose arrival signaled the power of the overlords of this vast and mighty world. The skilled elite, the untouchables. The ones who could bring light to even the darkest of secretive allies hidden among the tall spires.

As silent as the grave, _calmly _making their way through the streets. Meeting no eyes, the only disturbance that caused by their mere presence. Almost like a shadow, moving silently through the broad daylight, making no attempt to hide, always chasing after a single goal. It was a show of _strength_ Aimed to intimidate any who dared to stand in their way, be that the newcomer, or 'Mother'. A neutral force with the power bestowed upon them by the overlords to deem their own judgment upon those chosen as worthy of such an ally...or such an enemy.

Two walked slightly ahead of the line, a man and a woman. Their presence overwhelming, almost as if their hair was blonde and their eyes orange. Because no sane Samadorian forgot their name, nor did they forget the actions of those who carried such a weight of power and responsibility upon their shoulders.

After all, it was under their banner that this city marched.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"We have one more day until the Silversword gang make their move, which means this world of illusions might not last much longer."

The woman in front of him paused abruptly, her midnight blue hair swaying to a stop on her shoulders. Her eyes glued on the scene in front of her, albeit his wandered to the view surrounding him. They found themselves crossing between two of the spires, in place of traveling so far down, to only go back up, it only made more logical sense to traverse one of the many sky-bridges connecting the two spires they were interested in.

"Might not last much...longer?"

She repeated his words again, albeit her tone of voice much darker than his own, her position unmoving, even as the occasional Samadorian passed them by, most not even offering a glance to them, nor their dark cloaks. Large and colorful robes were akin within this culture, many Samadorians walking the streets, adorned in fine robes and cultured adornments. A vast far-cry from the armored and animalistic warriors of their world. "Tell me, _Tobi_, why is that?"

"Even with the unlimited chakra offered by Edo-tensei, this jutsu puts a massive strain on my system, and drains a vast amount of chakra. Far more than any Human, perhaps even more than the Sage of Six paths, could muster up."

Rose, once more, was silent for a moment's passing. Still unmoving, although, he waited, allowing for the information to sink in. It was the truth, though. Despite the uneasiness within his chest. Rose was a unpredictable and wild individual, with a dark and scornful hatred of Tyven and Atricha Durlakken. He was her target, her prey, and she was the huntress. Constantly watching, waiting, sitting in contemplation, awaiting the rise of the moment that would lead her to her prey.

"Oh..? Is it really that draining, _Tobi-san?_"

That voice. It seemed far too innocent, far too pleasant for his liking. Which meant_ something _wasn't right. Her wild and uncontrollable personality came to mind, and her lack of movement. Despite the fact that, currently, his sharingan glared daggers at the woman, despising cursing her name for bringing him back to this world to only prove his humanity to a god-like warrior. But, for now, he had to guard his words carefully.

"Tyven Durlakken, much like any other Samadorian Warrior, possess a vast amount of energy. His energy moves freely throughout his body, providing each inch of him with enough power to crush any mere ninja. Not to mention that his newly acquired Susaaro more than lives up to its rumors, ranking him much farther up on the power scale. With-"

"Get to the point, dammit!"

Still, she didn't turn to face him, but, he could hear the venom in her voice. A dark and seething venom, showing her distaste and anger. Along with her impatience. How did she expect to kill a man like Tyven Durlakken? A man who was taught how to kill from the very day he was born? Not only that, but, a man who held claim to the title of 'Samadorian Warrior'? Who held, what he believed to be, the evolution of the Susanoo? For now, he had to bare with her..

"When sustaining this jutsu, I have to account for that energy, and any fluctuations within his energy caused. Not to mention the energies of anybody he resides around for an extended amount of time. And, if he does fight members of the Silversword gang, and if he does use his Susaaro, then it will severely deplete the life-span of this jutsu, as well as make it very unstable."

Steadily, the woman began her steps once more. Albeit much slower this time, nearing a snail's pace. Her dark cloak, adorned with its red clouds, swaying as she walked. The bottom of the cloak left open, her dark purple pants, skintight to her frame, adorned with a spiral of a white rose going down her left leg, on show. Perhaps the overwhelming heat of this planet, despite the extremely well ventilated and cooled cities, was finally getting to her.

"So you truly believe Tyven Durlakken truly holds this level of unfathomable power...?"

The question seemed to hang in the air for a moment as he followed behind. Words didn't seem to come so easily to him, especially around this type of topic. The topic of _him. _Of course, he had seen the day the Tyven Durlakken and Hurlock Havor traded blows upon the earth. It was a time that even the entirety of the Akatsuki had stood still, a moment when the entire world had held a collective breath. Watching, in fear or contemplation, as their world rested upon the shoulders of an outcast, upon the shoulders of _Tyven Durlakken. _

"I experienced it first hand. Even though we were deep under the hidden leaf village, moving through the vast sewer network, his Susaaro still broke through to the surface in a single attack. But, even as _it_, the Susaaro, stared at me, bringing its master up to the surface, I couldn't help but pause."

Perhaps he shouldn't be speaking of such matters so freely

"Why..?"

The images of what he saw _that _night, the images surrounded by the unholy bones of the Susaaro. Forever engraved into his brain, an eternal reminder that this universe, which he had once sought to control in his own way, was far, far bigger than he could of ever imagined.

"I...saw _something_ that night, when I faced Tyven..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

They rounded the corner, once more, the crowds separated for them. Even these, people of more common tastes and desires, who held the most varying of opinions, gave them the space the required. The busy street dying down to naught but a whisper as their presence passed.

_Eleven figures, adorned in dark robes. Two stood ahead of the rest. _

Their presence felt all around, their image engraved into the mind of each and every civilian. They represented the overruling hand of the king, the power that the throne held, even among those who were descended from the long line of the five clans, they represented power untold. Even if their ancestors hailed from the wastelands of Earth.

They weren't just a beacon of power, nor a symbol of status. They were also the guardians of these gargantuan spires, and of these crowded lower streets.

With the final paces down the crowded streets, they came to their location. A small garage, set into a row of other buildings and shops, neatly designed on the outside, albeit featuring a small amount of damage from _recent event. _A pleasant place, quiet and subtle, not aiming to shatter any walls, but simply exist. It hardly seemed the place for such people to call their home.

Taking no heed to the front door, and simply using the open garage door, the first two of the eleven figures entered. The man being the first to speak.

"Tyven Hyuga Durlakken..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Tyven Hyuga Durlakken..."

His eyes went wide, he knew _that _voice. Energy came to life inside of him, his instincts taking over in an instant, his mind working out the scenario as his powerful muscles moved him through the small crowd of people.

Finally meeting eye to eye with the people in front of him, that same animalistic feeling of instinct crept up his spine once more, the Susaaro coming to life around him, the first glimmerings of it's nigh indestructible bones, already mimicking his defensive stance.

His brows lowered into a venomous glare, yellow eye looking darkly at the man who spoke his name. Because it was they the yellow of his eye met the cold gray of his opponent. The tiny black dot of his pupil against the harrowing spiral design of his opponent's.

A predatory growl escaped his chest, his memory reminding him of just _who _these people were. His keen eyes dead set on his opponents, scanning them each, his animalistic mane of blue spikes blowing gently in the breeze created by the open garage door. With a deadly snarl, he replied.

"Pein..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I...saw _something_ that night, when I faced Tyven..."

It was something _harrowing. _Something that gave him a unprecedented glimpse into the vast universe beyond his insignificant world of shinobi and jutsu. Something that told him of how truly insignificant he was, of how small his problems were, of how tiny his strive for control really was. A glimpse into the future of Tyven Durlakken.

Or, perhaps he should say _Tyven Athene.._

"You saw...something?"

How could he even reply, how he could he even describe? Perhaps it wasn't the effects it had on him, or perhaps it wasn't the events that led up to it. Simply, it was _the _event. The very moment he looked upon the glory of the Susaaro. The physical link to Tyven's legendary power, the gateway into the world of Samadorian power. A path to the _gods._ Perhaps Rose wouldn't even understand, perhaps one such as her, without eyes like his own, couldn't understand the images that he saw.

"When I faced Tyven Durlakken within the walls of the Hidden Leaf, I saw...a _glimmer._ A momentary image hidden within the depths of his Susaaro." He paused, his sharingan activating once more. The same strange and unearthly feeling coming to his vision once more. Even Rose, who had mere passed him a glance over her shoulder, had seen it. "Tyven's Susaaro is a physical embodiment of his raw power, taken directly from the depths of his Ki center."

"And..? What are you trying to say?"

He didn't miss the confusion upon her features, nor the evident puzzling gaze at which she gave him, now having turned fully towards him atop the sky-bridge. Her blue eyes peering at him through the dark midnight blue locks.

"For a brief moment, I was alone with the Susaaro, as it brought Tyven up from the depths..." Her gaze moved closer, her whole body leaning in closer, obviously lacking a sense of personal space. But, her assessing eyes weren't far from the truth now. "And I saw something...in it's eye-sockets..."

The sudden morphing of her facial features from her usual calm person to that of shock must of confirmed it. Her blue eyes wide, taking a measured step back from him, the shock evident upon her features only confirming it.

"Your sharingan pupils...they're...they're white!"

Meekly, he nodded. He could feel it within his own skull, a strange and unearthly feeling within his own eye-sockets. Almost like a tingling sensation that ran from his eyes to his brain. Every tiny movement sending a new tingling sensation to his brain, yet, his eyesight remained unchanged. But, _something _had happened to him.

"When I looked into the eyes of the Susaaro..even if just for a moment, I saw _something. _Something that looked back at me with a gaze so ominous and looming." Rose fell silent, perhaps her mind already grasping the image that she saw. Just waiting for the confirmation of her fears, or perhaps she doubted her own mind. At first, he had even doubted his own eyes, but, what he saw there...it's power would haunt his brain during his momentary secondary existence.

"I saw a white, five-pointed-star pupil, set upon a red iris..."

OoOoOoOoOoO  
OoOoOoOoOoO

So, what did you think? I know it's been a while, and I feel this was a good as chapter as any, and this ending might be one of my favorite chapter endings in a long while, because it says so much, but also leaves a lot open. Well, at least it does in my opinion. To be honest, I can't get enough to of Road To Warrior- Heck, don't lie, ya' fool, you're just a fanboy of your own character, aren't you?- Hey, who said that?!

Anyways, thank you to everybody reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	10. Arrival of the Silver Sword

The next chapter in Road to Warrior is here! And/..I have nothing else to say today.

On with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoO  
OoOoOoOoOoO

The ground trembled, the people ran. The screams of children echoing through the dust filled air, the heavy stamping of feet as those who called themselves Samadorian fled. If one were to look into the dust, to see past the terror and dismay caused, they would meet a scene of conflict. Of quick and panicked shouts that met deaf ears, ignored without a second thought.

The warrior's instinct had took over.

The name Tyven Durlakken had always carried weight. A hefty title befitting to one such as him, a deathly gaze of ever-darkening yellow eyes. Yet, his prowess, perhaps, even overtook the rumors. A warrior of pride and destructive menace.

"Direct Force!"

More dust, a howling and pierced screech in the air, distinctly not human. The howling of the wind itself, as if mother nature was crying out in fear. The city streets rumbling with the force of the combat. Further figures joined in the fray, movements precise and calculated, all targeting the blue-haired warrior himself.

"Amaterasu!"

The field of battle changed once more. A large, hulking shadow, akin to some form of skeleton, now in play, adorned not only with the all too familiar orange flames, but, also with the black flames of the Uchiha prodigy. Yet, it wasn't a battle of enemies..

"Tyven Durlakken, calm down! We're not your enemy!"

But of allies..

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Tell me, Tobi-san, can you feel it deep within your subconscious?"

The question caught him off guard, a sudden and intrusive question, brought to life, seemingly, in the spur of the moment, even as they walked through the crowded streets of this city of the gods. "Do you feel that fear? Clawing at your insides? The knowledge that you've made an enemy of a being who belongs to a race that forever changed the entirety of the universe? That even the being of your enemy could wipe you and your efforts clean from this world in a single blow?"

He wasn't sure what to say. Was the women finally coming to her senses? Was she finally seeing the futility of trying to wage a war on somebody like Tyven Durlakken? Somebody with not only more physical prowess, but, also with a mass of social control. It was a fools game.

But..

Had Tyven Durlakken not done the same thing to himself? Had he not struck him down in a single blow? Had he not wiped his efforts from this universe, spare from the single twist of fate which was left untouched?

Even while bathed in the golden light of his own pure actions, Tyven Durlakken was still, and would forever be, a symbolic representation of extermination. A horseman of the apocalypse, for better or for worse. It's what every Samadorian was, it's what every being who held the title of warrior was. Beings of effortless destruction, corrupted and twisted by their own past, no matter what. "After all, Tobi-san, didn't Tyven do the exact same to you, all those years ago?"

"Hmph."

Perhaps it was better this way. Perhaps if Tyven would continue upon this path of destruction, which his entire race all too similarly followed, then perhaps, one day, he would also rid this world of the same darkness in which he had once strived for. A final enemy for the warrior who was claimed unparallelled skill and prowess upon the battlefield.

Or perhaps something would change along his path to destiny? He knew naught of the world after his death, where was Tyven now? What power does he possess? How far had he come from _those _days?

Soon, he would find out.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You claim to of seen the masked man."

Darkness surrounded him, an icy clod chill upon his spine. His eyes frantic, searching the darkness, begging for any light, for any hope. The distant sound of thunder echoed through his ears, the heavy patter of rain above him, pounding against what sounded like wood. The storm was still out there, enshrouding the land in its darkness.

His breathing wild and spontaneous, ragged and frozen upon the air as cold as ice. But, as his eyes searched, he found only the overwhelming darkness that enshrouded him. Until..

Until he met _those _eyes.

The eyes of _The Tigress. _Looking down upon him, looming over, meeting his eyes perfectly. He felt himself petrified, unable to move under her glare, under the glare of a woman so deadly powerful. Her prowess legendary throughout the shinobi world, a name never forgotten. Yet, there was still no light. Just _those _eyes, seemingly floating in the darkness. "I wouldn't move if I were you, pitiful little man."

Those _fangs_, gleaming in the darkness. A mouth full of serrated, razor sharp_ blades. _Ready to gnaw and tear flesh in an instant, every inch of her body another weapon ready for use. Yet, it wasn't the gleam of her fangs which paralyzed him into stillness.

It was the gleam of metal at his throat.

He could see it now, something he hadn't event felt before, a gleam his eyes had never caught. Perhaps due to the will of the user. But, through the small glimmer of moonlight that entered the dark sanctuary, he could see it. The gleam of a katana. Long, sharp, and deadly. Held with expert hands against his throat.

He wasn't sure what posed more of a threat. The deadly blade, most likely made with advanced technologies and crafted from a supreme metal, or the _furious _gleam in the eyes of the predator above her. "Tell me, little man, tell me exactly what you saw and when you saw the masked man."

He tried to speak, his breath still ragged and unfocused, his heart beating like a jackhammer within his chest. Yet, all that came out was gargled mess of stutters and noises. "Don't make me use this blade now..."

"I-I-I s-saw hi-m-m being r-reanimated...I-In the w-w-woods outside of my v-village."

The message was clear, although she questioned on how a mere pathetic lowlife such as him knew of the Edo-tensei technique. So, this meant that the masked man had been killed previously. Although partially good news, this also caused a problem. "Tell me, before I decide that pretty little neck of yours needs some red on it, who reanimated the masked man?"

"A-Another member of t-the A-A-Akatsuki, a-a w-woman with d-d-dark -b-blue hair.."

Rose.

Her grip tightened upon the blade held within her hand, her knuckles turning white under her black fingerless gloves. Damn that woman. They had met once before, while she was on a mission with her team.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Atricha Durlakken...I never imagined seeing you here."

Spinning to the voice of her name, her stance lowering into a defensive posture. What she saw was...unexpected, to say the very least.

A member of Akatsuki.

Midnight blue hair, somewhat messy in appearance, bordering blue eyes. A very feminine, yet, somehow distant look to the woman. The lower half of her face was hidden by her cloak, yet, the bottom half of her cloak was left undone, revealing tight purple pants, made out of a similar material to her own shorts. A rose, emblazoned in white upon her left thigh, with its stem trailing down her leg, curving and following her thigh downwards.

She was...strange. A face she didn't know. An Akatsuki member she had never seen, or even heard of before? Her guard and caution only increased, her eyes scanning this woman and her surroundings with a keen eye. She could be anything, or do anything at this point. She hadn't a clue of her abilities. "_The Tigress _as your title goes. You're everything and more than I imagined you to be."

"Wha-"

"People even call you and your brother 'The _prince and princess of Shinobi' _you know? For somebody in this day and age to hold such a title, I'd of never expected it. This generation is simply full of weaklings who should know their place."

She talked too much. Her eyes never stopped scanning the wood around her. This woman had to be some form of distraction, or she had prepared some for of jutsu or trap, and was simply distracting her long enough, that had to be it. "Anyways, I'll be going now. I don't want to keep up your mission. Oh, and my name is Rose, The Daughter of a Demon. It'd be for the best if you remembered it, Atricha-san."

Seemingly, with that, she simply turned, once more walking into the thick forest in which she had emerged from. She followed her, but, as she passed the treeline, she lost track of the woman. Her scent ended there, and her energy was gone from her minds field of vision.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Damn it all. She should of captured her when she had the chance.

But, she hadn't, had she?

She'd simply forgotten the name as the years passed by, instead watching as Tyven grew and matured, enjoying her time spent with her brother. While not a wasted venture, still, she needed to keep an eye on this ever-changing world. After-all, they were its guardians now, the overseers of this world that never stopped, that never paused for a breath.

A world of mysteries and unknowns, where, around any corner, a new enemy, or a new ally could be waiting for her. Where with each passing day, a new legend is born into the world, destined to leave their mark upon its vast lands. And, as those who could outrun time for longer than those around them, for those with the power to create or destroy, it was naturally their duty to watch over this world. However, such a task didn't require a title or fame, it simply required a calm heart and a knowing smile.

Still, that left her with the problem of this petty little man.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Atricha-san!"

Sparing only a moment to blink several times, he immediately ran to the woman. He knew her naught by her face, nor her voice. But by her sheer presence. There was no other being, spare from Tyven, who stood as tall as her, nor one with walked with such an overwhelming sense of prowess. Her face and body were covered by a light brown cloak, the large hood more than covering her face, the cloak itself ripped and torn in several places, showing the all too familiar signs of Samadorian level travel.

"Baki of the Sand, it's nice to see you. I have a 'package' here for you."

A man was hauled over her left shoulder, mostly adorned in bandages and wrappings. He looked...frail, his body lying limply within her grasp, his weight having no effect to the Samadorian what-so-ever. He noted that some of the bandages were dyed a crimson red, showing signs that, somewhere, under his bandages, he was still bleeding.

"Is he alright?!"

Concerned, he made haste towards the towering woman. Even despite the situation, he couldn't help but feel intimidated by her height. She was just so..tall. Dwarfing him, even as one of the taller ninja among the hidden sand. But, even for that, she was a woman still cloaked in mystery to him. Any files, besides what little information was present in the bingo book, were off-limits to all but the kage. Even his eyes were not counted among those who had seen those files.

Yet, she stopped him, her left hand coming off the handle of her katana, stopping him in his tracks. For a moment, he paused, looking up to her. _Those _eyes looked down to him, furious and enraged. A furious yellow in color, a tiny slit-like pupil formed within their center. Not that he thought of it, her voice had been off. Deeper than before, a more tinted anger developing within her voice.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be concerned for the safety of this man.-" she paused, her right hand reaching under her cloak, pulling out a wanted poster. In the same move, she dumped the man from her shoulder, simply letting him fall upon the hard ground with a pained yelp.

His hands and legs were bound.

He looked like he hadn't drank or eaten in a week, his skin dry and his muscles exhausted. Yet, his eyes were wide, unmoving from the back of the cloaked woman who stood in their presence. That look, that wide eyed look, with bloodshot eyes. It was _fear. _The wanted poster was placed within his hands, his eyes going wide momentarily.

"Massura Utaki, wanted A-class missing nin from the land of lightening?"

Looking down to the man now, his short, choppy gray hair, somewhat tanned skin, dark black eyes. He could see it clearly, an easy match to the picture in the wanted poster. A criminal from the land of lightening, with a personal bounty of his head from the Raikage of all people.

"This man here is also a rapist. As a member of the Fuuton Guard, I receive extra information on such bounties, however they are rarely communicated between villages, but only to me and my fellow team members."

Looking down to the man, he couldn't help but feel a sense of _shame. _Even in this world where the shinobi code of honor ruled the majority, and even in this world where they had to endure, he would go to stoop as low as he did. And to show somebody who could be considered a guest to this world that very same darkness, it was _shameful, _a _pathetic _act, and to be captured in such a sorry state. He felt sorry for The Tigress of all people, that someone as prestigious as her, somebody who had witnessed a universe of such a grand scale, to have to even hear of such a pathetic and honor less act.

Looking up once more, he found himself near alone with the man. The Tigress, still cloaked, close to leaving the vast walls of Suna once more. In a brief moment's passing, she turned, looking back towards them. The very same furious yellow eyes glaring at the man on the ground, with such a glare that would dismay an entire army. "In our culture, such an act is an unforgivable crime. And by the end of the punishment, those spineless wastes of oxygen are begging for their death. A request we often abide to...eventually. Be glad I let you abide by the laws of this world, Pathetic little man."

And with the turning of the wind, and her final message, she was gone, once more into the vast and unforgiving desert. A desert which yielded to only those of her kind.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So...you're actually our allies..?"

It was a hard fact to even consider. Working together with the Akatsuki. It seemed insane to him a happening that made no logical sense in his mind, and a twisted irony to any other being from his world. The Hidden Leaf's warrior versus the New World's guardian. Except, well, he hadn't expected that guardian to be Pein.

"We are the princess Alyrella's right hand, and servants to General Hurlock Havor of the Samadorian army."

_That _name. Hurlock Havor, general of the Samadorian army? Although, in this universe, he supposed the name Hurlock Havor didn't carry the same weight that it did in his universe. It wasn't burnt into the nightmares of the children of tomorrow's new light, it wasn't the name that, even now, sent a chill down his spine. Perhaps it was even a name that these children looked up to.

Now that he looked at them, the Akatsuki were...different. Taller, a majority of them adorning fur where visible. However, it was their outfit which had changed the most. The same cloak remained, adorned with its blood red clouds. However, it now also sported armor plates, akin to the ones worn by the rookies, however, there was one stomach guard for each, and two shoulder guards for each member. The shoulder panel on their right held a symbolic tiger, adorned with engravings of ancient Samadorian, perhaps the mark of the Samadorian army, and their left, the one he was most interested in, sported a two dimensional depiction of the Mankarren, showing their allegiance to Alyrella, no doubt. "Not to be informal towards our most prestigious of guests, but, I must ask, why is it you called me _Pein_? My name is _Yahiko"_

"Yahiko?"

Now that the man mentioned it, he was far from the Pien he knew. His face was near devoid of the piercings known to be worn by the man, only adorning a set of two earrings on his right ear, nor did he wield the _Rinnegan _either. "Where I am from, you are known as _Pien, _the leader of the Akatsuki and a member of the six paths, who wields the Rinnegan."

"The Rinnegan? You must mean Nagato, he is a close friend of myself and Konan, however he prefers a life of studying and knowledge. He serves as Princess Alyrella's adviser, although I do have to wonder if she has ever listened to a word he's said."

Somehow, his mind taken to the thought of his Red-haired queen, the fact that Alyrella didn't listen to her adviser seemed, surprisingly, unsurprising. Perhaps it was a trait all the Athene shared? He didn't have time to ponder this thought though. A fist slamming down into the back of his skull with the force of a damned meteor breaking his trail of thought with ease, and also leaving him with another bruise which he'd have to make an excuse for at a later date.

"Tyven. Hyuga. Durlakken!"

Uh-Oh. Using his full name was never a good sign. He was in for some trouble. "You half-witted, brain-dead numb-skull! Think before you go and act like a baka!" Another hit to his poor skull, sooner or later, his endurance would die out, he was sure of it.

"What?! What did I do?"

The look of irritation that crossed her face, dare he say it, was a terrifying picture of what he could only describe as a mixture of hatred and a desire to murder. A face he knew all too well, knowing himself. Which he did, rather well, might he add. It wasn't something he'd wish upon many people.

"Look around you, you and that thick skull of yours never think things through, do they?! And the same can be said for you, 'Mr. Yahiko Oh look at me I'm so important because I'm the leader of the Akatsuki'!"

Both himself and Yahiko turned, looking around them. Noting the several other members of the Akatsuki who remained rather stunned in the background, spare from Itachi, who had jumped in part way through.

The scene wasn't pretty to say the least. The metallic road surface held little but craters and holes , the mettle panels torn upwards or crushed and disfigured. The building behind him, H-chan's garage, was missing a large chunk, perhaps from where he had used his Susaaro, and what was left of it was adorned with an array of Kunai and daggers. He winced visibly, whether or not H-chan had seen it yet was out of the question, either way, he was in for a whole new world of hurt. He could see a similar expression on Yahiko's face.

Looking further around, he came to notice the distinctive black flames adorning a majority of the surfaces around him. Most likely caused when Itachi jumped in and he had used his Susaaro to-...Wait a moment! Spinning wildly, his yellow eyes aflame with a new level of anger, glaring at the Uchiha, he spoke his mind, once more.

"Hey! Itachi you asshole, if ya' didn't want to harm me, why the heck did ya' use Amerterasu, ya' could of killed me, ya' bastard!"

The man, who he knew as the every deep and mysterious Itachi Uchiha, seemed to only just notice him, his eyes half-lidded and bored. Not even bothering to cover his yawn beforehand, the man sighed, looking to him with a halfassed fake expression of concern.

"You're the big and scary Samadorian Warrior from the other world, right? I was sure you could of dealt with it."

The man yawned once more, his hands shoved into pockets, roughly, stitched onto his cloak. The way he looked so disinterested and bored...dammit! He just wanted to punch the bastard, and send him flying!

"But, why did ya' do it in the first place? Ya' bastard!"

The man only huffed once more, barely even paying attention to him, and doing far less than looking at him. He seemed more interested in the shops down the road,if anything. Heck, he could feel his blood-pressure rising again, and a vein bulging in his forehead.

"I don't know. I was bored."

Nor H-chan, nor Yahiko, had never of guessed it would take twelve of the strongest people there hold the blue-haired Samadorian warrior back from painting the walls with Itachi Uchiha.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"That's him there, Mother, that's the warrior known as Tyven Durlakken."

Heh, and what he man he was. She had seen it all, high above the dust-clouds, adorning the top of the rooftops. She had never imagined one like himself would hold the power of the Susaaro, but, did he not come from a universe where war was a commonplace? Where destruction and strife were a daily happening? Such prowess could only be expected from those who had endured such a fate.

To her left stood Rose, and her masked partner. If their words were anything to go by, then there was only one person who could claim their revenge for the shame this man had put upon their organization. One person who could return that honor unto their pride, and renew the _fear _in the hearts of the people...

Herself.

"Tyven Durlakken combat prowess is legendary, Mother. In our world, he's even referred to as a prince of shinobi, not to mention his reputation is infamous, to say the least, among his own people. Even somebody such as yourself will need to be weary."

A grin of serrated fangs, glimmering in the dawn of this summer's day. Indeed, even she would have to be weary of his prowess upon the battlefield. Although, she had to wonder. How will somebody like him combat a _tigress? _

"Tyven Durlakken of the Susaaro!"

The man, a few floors below her, and all of his companions turned. Many of them recognizing _that _voice. The voice upon the nightmares of those who enforced the law within this city. Yet, down there, her target turn without even an ounce of respect or fear, a brave soul just itching it face the dawn of battle. Heh, now that was something she liked in her men.

But, she couldn't help but admire the look of shock upon his face as he turned.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hinata..."

She hadn't moved from the hospital room, she hadn't even moved from Tyven's side. Her eyes hidden in the shadows of her bangs, her hands slowly running through his mane of spikes. Slow, timid movements, almost as if she had retreated back into her shell again. Nothing but the beep of the machines and the visitors to keep her company until he woke up again.

She sighed, half way through turning to leave without even opening the door. How could she return to her like this? Without nothing to even help her? Sure, she had found of Rose's involvement, and sure the shinobi were in their masses scouring the land of fire for her presence, but...it wasn't enough.

The lights were barely even switched on, the room dim and silent. Tyven's bulky but unmoving frame lying within the sheets, his eyes closed and his body unmoving, steadily going about its own business as if nothing had changed.

Guilt pierced her heart like a blade, watching as a silent tear rolled down her gentle cheeks. They were sisters, right? Yet, she couldn't even approach her, not like this. Not without bringing back a way to fix Tyven.

Yet...something caught her eye.

Her sleeve on her left arm was rolled up, Alyrella's Athene seal, taking the form of the tiger tattoo covering her shoulder, as visible as the day through the windows. She couldn't be thinking of...No, they couldn't just bring _her _here! Yet, she watched, almost frozen as her hand moved to her shoulder.

She had to act. They couldn't just summon somebody like _her _to this world on just a whim! That was Alyrella Athene! The legendary daughter of blood, the queen of the Samadorian race, one of the Nashadda Del-Karra! One of the most important people in the universe!

This time, instincts took over, her mind not processing that she'd already entered the room, reaching for her sister, her body racing in any attempt to stop the summoning. Hinata's reflexes had long improved, and her method was perfect, she knew exactly what to do, and how to do it.

But..she was faster.

Hinata's wrist gripped within her own, held away from her shoulder. Her breath heavy, formed in pants. She hadn't expected her to be that fast with a summoning technique, nor had she anticipated her skill in the summoning...but, she had made it.

"It's been a while...hasn't it, Atricha and Hinata?"

_Impossible..._

_That _voice. No..it couldn't be. Deep, yet feminine. But, still, a voice that sent shivers down her spine, a voice that made her legs tremble, even after all these years. She could feel her, standing just a meter behind her. Hinata could see _it_, she could tell...the same look of awe upon her dry and tear-stained features.

Turning, ever so slowly, inching around at a snails pace. No...it wasn't possible. She had stopped the summoning, right? She had beat Hinata to the target, she was faster. Yet, she could _feel _it in the air, a deathly cold chill. And, there _it _was, the same unearthly humming within the back of her mind, the overwhelming sense of power clouding everything around her. It felt as if it crept up her spine, manifesting within her brain.

Yet, the more she turned, the more she was forced to face reality. The more that deathly chill froze her skin, the more the dark and long shadows in the room danced to her power, the more she heard the clink of her katanas within the empty and narrowing silence of the room. The more felt that unearthly sense of _power. _

Because, now she stared into the eyes of a goddess..

"A-Alyrella..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

No.. He couldn't believe his eyes.

What was this? Was this another cruel trick of that damned Uchiha? No..impossible, he didn't know enough. Yet..his mind was hard-pressed to believe the sight above him, despite the clearness of the image, despite the bluntness of the scene before him.

A wicked, fanged grin adorned her features, a mouthful of razor sharp serrated fangs, gleaming in the sunlight. The same grin he had once adorned in the past, the same merciless and coldhearted grin which had terrified those in which his hatred had targeted.

A silver sword adorned her hip, her arms crossed across her abdomen, looking down with him with a tempted gaze. A gaze which shook him to the core...his mind blank, racing for some form of explanation, trying to figure out the scene before his eyes.

Because those eyes were yellow, akin to his own, holding a slit-like pupil..

A black vest, partially undone at the top, adorned her chest, emblazoned upon it was another silver sword marking, the edges and sleeves adorned with a white fur. The vest extended further, past her belt, ending at her knees, however left undone to show her belly button, which sported a silver bead piercing. Her pants, a dark blue in color, baggy in nature akin to his own, also sporting the symbol of the silver sword. Long, slender white boots adorned her feet and shins, a small heel upon the back. Yet...it wasn't these features which he took in the most.

It was her hair.

A long, curled mane of spikes, falling down to her ankles, carried in a gentle sway by the summer's breeze that passed through this sprawling metropolis city. Yet, there was a _problem. _Because..that very hair which swayed in the wind before him...it was blue.

"Atricha?!"

OoOoOoOoOoO  
OoOoOoOoOoO

And there it is!

Don't forget to review, it helps! I swear!


	11. Nevral Dedorian

OoOoOoOoOoO

Silence.

There was that..._hungry _look in his eye. Staring up to her, his face formed into a grin a viscous fangs. A wild, predatory figure among those who held themselves with dignity. Yet, while these people, these _Samadorians _held themselves with such dignity, he held himself with a warrior's pride.

Orange fire spread across the ground around him,flowing through him like the blood in his veins. Licking at the ground around them, yet, never burning. An eternal flame of power, a symbol of a legendary warrior, of an unbreakable pride.

"That man is your brother, Mother-san. At least, in his world."

Narrowly her yellow eyes darted to the small woman, her face an unreadable blank. This man was her brother? Looking back to him, the resemblance was obvious. The same mane of blue spikes, albeit his shorter, the same powerful, deadly glare, the same desire to fight. "In his world, you stand to be significantly stronger than himself, as you were, personally, trained by the king and queen of _their _entire race. And the one thing Tyven hates the most..."

"..Is being weak."

The girl looked over to her, mild surprise lingering in her features. But, she knew the man, after all, they shared the same warrior's pride, they shared the same battle-tested blood. And, they shared the same power which flowed through their veins. Nigh wickedly, she grinned, her yellow eyes gazing back down to the man who looked up to her with the same dark gleam in his eye.

The man, her brother, needed naught a drop more encouragement.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Tyven..?"

Naught but a feral growl in return.

What had gotten into him? She looked around to the others, the rookie eleven, the members of the Queen's Akatsuki. Nothing, their faces just as blank as hers. Yet, somehow, the more she truly _looked _at him, the more she understood.

That devilish mane of blue spikes that flowed in the wind, an animalistic signet of power and pride, wild and untamed, uncontrolled and powerful. The muscles that bulged with power, honed and crafted to the peak of perfection, build to maximize both speed and power, adorned with a lifetime of scars and battle-wounds. The eternal flames of power that surrounded the floor around him, a physical embodiment of the power the coursed through his veins.

Finally, there was his _eyes. _One suffering the eternal pain of a bad-gamble, yet, the other, the other looked onwards, fury and power held within it's sharp and viscous yellow depths. And eye that had been adorned with pain, and lived the life of a thousand battles. An eye that had seen sights others could only wish of seeing.

It was in this single fleeting moment that she understood something. Watching as his mind ignored their presence, focused solely on the figure who mirrored his own looks. Yellow eyes meeting the same powerful yellow gaze. But, it was through this brief glimpse into his mind that she truly learn what he was. And, what _they _were. They were warriors, they were guardians. But, him...

He was a _Samadorian Warrior. _

A true-to-life warrior, where combat flooded his mind, and pride flowed through his veins like blood. He hadn't a care for symbolism, he didn't care about what those who surrounded him thought or felt. He was a Samadorian warrior, a being of pride and power, one who lives and dies on the battlefield. Nigh few people could ever be considered precious to him, yet, it was the drive for combat which would lead him to protect them. It wasn't duty, nor was it honor. It was _life. _

Looking to the others around her, her dark purple brows lowering into a glare. Now, this was her time to show Tyven her honor, and abide by her duty. While they might be the same side of the same coin in personalities, they were different sides of the same coin in their heart. He was a Samadorian Warrior, and she was a Samadorian Guardian.

"Tyven will handle Atricha, we'll handle the rest!"

The others listened obediently as she barked her orders, her own lilac eyes keeping an ever watchful eye as the two giants in the room crossed glares once more. Finally, she turned back to the scene, her eyes fixated on a certain _man. _

Krag Silversword.

The man who had hounded her and Ty for years, the man who had killed Ty's precious father, the man who had spread lies and rumors between her family, forcing her from her home. Under the word of King Nevral, and Queen Delilah, she hadn't harmed the man, but, now, her eyes scanning their field of play.

Now it was payback time.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Impossible._

Those eyes. Those eyes that looked back to her, the wicked pair of ten-pointed stars, each made of two five-pointed stars. So deadly and harrowing, looking to her with a soulless abyssal stare, devoid of any pupil. The blood red hair, that fanned out in a large array of spikes, before falling in a short mane down her back. The shadows of the room danced and curled, moving and shifting, obeying her every command.

_Alyrella Athene. _

She had changed since their last meeting. An abyssal black kimono adorned her chest, her right sleeve long and baggy, hiding her hand from view, while her left was cut off at the shoulder. Adorned with a blood red floral pattern, the red petals and flowers flowing over the kimono vest, their pattern seemingly random among the abyssal silk-like material. A dark red sarong flowed from the blood red sash that adorned her waist, flowing around her similarly dark baggy Gi pants, the baggy material held to her lower legs by the bandages around her shins. Her feet left bare, spare from the thin wrapping of similar bandages around the instep and mid-foot.

And, of course, there were her _katana. _

Dare she even call them by such a meek and pitiful name? They were legendary weapons, crafted to a deadly precision, honed with the dark flames of combat, forged from the the metal of the Samadorian holy-ground. Surely, they were more than katana? Metal as black as the flames of Amaterasu, honed and sharped by the very hand of the master that held them, kept secure in their metal sheath, once more an abyssal black, adorned with a carved golden dragon.

The daughter of blood, in all her infamous glory, _Alyrella Athene. _

She almost felt as if she couldn't see. As if her mind was clouded by a thick, unearthly dense fog. As if all her senses had been blocked. This woman's power...even now, it was enough to make her legs go weak, and her muscles to tremble.

Yet, even here, in the dim light of the hospital room, her presence was...ominous. As if she loomed over them like a gargantuan titan. Although she stood a full eight inches taller herself, she just seemed to...engulf everything in her power, to alter the world around her with her mere presence.

As if Mother Nature herself bowed to her every whim.

Yet, her legendary eyes seemed to look past her, as if she were another mere shadow among the ruckus of this world. Towering and looming above all others like the goddess that resided within her own soul. Yet, somehow, she feared the name _Alyrella _far more than the name _Shale. _

"Hinata _Durlakken _Hyuga. It's nice to meet you again."

_That _voice. That deep, powerful, overwhelming feminine voice. Yet, at the same time, it was dark, mysterious, and ominous. The shadows moved and changed more, seemingly bending to the sound of her voice.

Yet, even Hinata seemed to overwhelmed by her presence to speak. The towering women moving through the room with the grace of a goddess, the only sound the clinking of her katana as she walked. One more, her mind took her to those deadly weapons, forged through years of the hell-fires of war and battle.

Not even a whisper as she moved through the small room, moving towards the bed where Tyven laid, yet another soundless and bound life form to this eerily quiet room. Yet, for a woman so tall, and so looming, she was a silent whisper among the room. Her footsteps silent to the hard and cold floor of the hospital room, leaving no footprint nor disturbance, as if not to wake the quietly slumbering Tyven.

Just like a _shadow. _

OoOoOoOoOoO

_This _was a Samadorian warrior?

Meekly, her head turned to the young human woman beside her. Harsh yellow eyes gazing down to her posed and calm expression. It was if she couldn't see the darkness that this man possessed, as if she couldn't see the destruction and power that only his hands could create.

"You look concerned, _Mother._"

She only huffed a reply, turning her head back to the scene. She didn't miss Krag's reaction, caught within the hems of her peripheral vision. The way his eyes bulged, bloodshot and trembling. A weak man, in body and mind, it seems. How had he ever clambered his way through the ranks of her organization? Had she thought that, just because he belonged to the silver-sword clan, that he should be a high member of the organization? Just because of a name? Once more, she remained silent, turning her eyes back to the scene below her.

She hadn't ever quite seen such..._slaughter. _

The bodies of her gang members were sent flying, as if rag-dolled within the air, their pitiful existence mere fodder for the Samadorian warrior in play. Yet, she could see the animal in him, the wild, untamed beast that clawed at it's cage, blood-lust driving it to new levels of power. Yet, finally, he met one of her generals on the battlefield, a long way along the near straight line he had carved through her forces.

Krag whimpered as the general was hoisted from the ground, a strong, powerful hand around his neck, the battlefield silent for just a split second. His armor clinked, the ancient shinobi armor clinked and moving as he brought his arm down, and subsequently her general with it.

Yet, it was silent, all eyes on him. Even if just for a split second.

The building beneath her feet trembled, the metallic ground shattering upwards as the body of her general made contact with the floor, crushed and defeated before the unruly might of a Samadorian Warrior, not even standing a chance against such a honed and powerful warrior.

It seemed, it was her turn to step into battle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A near silent hum upon the scorching hot breeze.

How long had to been since she had felt the heat? Even now, her _powerful _eyes looked down to her own pale hand, clenching and unclenching as it was. Yet, she offered no more sound than that, no more than a mere hum. Because, this wasn't _her _world. She had no right to indulge in its elements.

Silently, she looked further down, past her own pale hand, down into the streets below. They were near devoid of people due to the fighting nearby, yet, even now, a few remained, going about their business as if nothing were happening. Perhaps, they were the strong ones, who knew, or at least believed, they could hold their own again a Samadorian Warrior.

If only she could show them how wrong they were.

She banished the lingering thought, meekly watching as one leg dangled from the edge of the building upon which she sat. Her eyes more and more focused on the world around her. A world she had never seen or experienced before, yet, a world that, at least in her reality, placed it's children's fears and loves upon her shoulder.

Another slight hum escaped her mouth, this one more curious in tone, yet her eyes were unmoving from the horizon. Without naught even a glance downwards, she pulled a katana free from it's sheath. _The Mombosa, _one of her greatest allies in this world. A long, six foot long katana, it's blade made of an abyssal black metal, harvested from the Samadorian holy-land. Perhaps not as advanced, nor as rare, as the blade wielded by the Legendary Dedorian of her time, but, a nigh close cut. Curved with a erfect edge, a legendary weapon in its own right.

And the only thing that remained of her Mother.

Finally freeing the sword from its sheath, she extended her arm slowly to her right, holding the katana so the bladed edge faced behind her. A breeze blew her by in that moment, a loud thud on the ground behind her. Her grip tightened on her katana, resisting the urge to use it..._more. _

Several more thuds echoed through the metallic roof of the building she sat atop, each stopping behind the first. An almost ominous silence escaped her, not even a word spoken. She could feel their confused, yet, somehow, intimidated and fearful eyes upon her back.

Slowly, she turned, facing the first being. Her red brows were lowered with a deadly, nigh overwhelming glare. The ten-pointed star blazing in all of it's renowned and feared glory, an unjust rage burning brightly in her heart as she glared at the man behind her.

A gargantuan figure stood behind her. A hulking, large man, one who stood almost an inch taller than herself. Yet, his muscular build made him more resemble that of Larven, were the two not so..._similar. _A short mane of hedgehog like spikes adorned his head, a dark black in color. A trait she had only ever seen once before within a Samadorian. Be it blonde, red, or blue, a Samadorian could be born with almost any hair-color...

Except for black.

There was only one Samadorian to ever be born with black hair. Her red glare lowered even further, her eyes become more and more furious even when in the presence of the man, as hesitant as worried as he looked now, looking down to her, his hands trembling ever so slightly at his side.

Because, it was _orange _eyes that looked back at her.

"_Nevral Dedorian.."_

It seemed she would have another chance to meet the father of the most legendary Dedorian of this era. The father of the man she knew as Larven Dedorian.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	12. The legendary eyes which watch over

_Author's Note:_ Yay for another chapter of Road to Warrior! Today, September Eleventh of twenty-thirteen, has been a bit of a rough day for me. Not mentioning those who lost their lives in the world Trade center, and the few names who I knew on that list. I had to be up at 4:30 AM today, and spend three hours on a train up to London, to sit inside the US embassy for another four, and then travel another three hours on the train again. And, well, now it's 10:00PM, and I still haven't had a wink of sleep since 4:30, this isn't good on my systems.

But, for this particular day, I want to relax, and be content that those who lost their lives during the nine-eleven bombings are in a better place now.

On with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoO  
OoOoOoOoOoO

She ignored the hellfire that rained down for the moment, leaving the two siblings to war between themselves.

Yet, her hellish, powerful, fiery _gaze _remained on the man in front of her. Seemingly looming over the towering man, burning a hole into his orange eyes. Her hands itched at the hilt of her katana, _pining _to use them. A foul glare towards he black-haired Dedorian. Perhaps maybe the _only _thing that prevented her from doing just that, was his looks.

He looked a nigh splitting image of her own _Larven Dedorian. _

Perhaps the only difference was Larven's taller height, and his blonde hair. But, even that, even that precious sentiment couldn't hold back her hatred for the man in front of her. It couldn't stop the fiendish desire to decimate him, and rid the world of his presence forever.

Perhaps, the only thing that held back her desires, was the _people _who stood next to him. A woman, even taller than himself, perhaps even as tall as Larven himself, and her long, flowing blonde hair adorned in light spikes, barely noticeable. Soft, delicate eyes looked back to her, wide and scared, yet, they were the softest of orange, one could scarcely draw a link to the unmatched power of the Dedorian clan from which she hailed.

"W-Who are you?"

Was Nevral...afraid? Was that a stutter in his voice? A stutter from the unshakeable titan of her memory? From the man who didn't hold even an ounce of fear for the Samadorian Empire who had hounded him endlessly?

Fear from the most wanted man in the universe?

"_Delilah Dedorian. _Another face I thought I'd never see again. My my, you're looking healthy, aren't you?"

It seemed, unlike her mate, she was more composed, her eyes unmoving as she, in turn, looked down to her, peering into the depths of her Tenkarren without fear. A true queen, it seemed. Yet, even thought her clothes suggest something more...formal, being adorned in a white robe as it were, adorned in a golden trim, yet made accessible for movement.

She looked just how she remembered, plus the fur.

"Tell me, child, who are you?"

Even now, when she stared into the eyes that hadn't been seen for three-hundred thousand years, she was an almost..._deadly _calm. Her towering frame peering down to her, a powerful glare testing the might of her own, neither backing down.

An action faster than their eyes could perceive, a quick shuffling of hands, the drawing of a legendary blade.

Now, the Mombosa blade pointed towards a young child, barely bigger than the mysterious Samadorian who sat atop this tower, her hair as red as blood, and her eyes even redder still. A tattoo upon her forehead, reading 'blood' in kanji. Reflexes at their prime, a blade honed to perfection. Not even Mother Nature had caught up. A thin, blood red strand of hair fell between them, the Mombosa blade doing her part.

That small child was..

"I'm her."

_Alyrella Athene, princess of the planet Torvon. _

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Titans _of the battlefield.

It had been far too long since he had felt this..._alive. _His heart racing, his reflexes pushed to their very limit, each little move calculated with a master's precision. Every step was important, and every attack was vital. He couldn't lose, but neither could she. Yet, despite all of this..

They were both grinning.

Eyes alight with passion, the environment around them being reduced to naught but rubble, crush and destroyed, fallen in the wake of their prowess. They had long since moved free from the common rabble, the building Mother had once been standing atop now laid in rubble, and, a few blocks over from said building, _they _fought, the ruins of a large trading square surrounding them.

"Fire style: Godly flames jutsu!"

That was _his _problem. Unlike what he had thought, this Atricha was different, this Atricha didn't use her Ki, nor did she have as much physical prowess. However, her jutsu were on a level above his own, practiced and honed from the very start, something she was born with, and something she would die with.

Throwing his arms up defensively, the large, unearthly skeletal bones formed up around him, aglow with their red embrace, shielding him from the tidal waves of flames. It was a gargantuan attack, something on a level only a Samadorian Warrior could pull off. He couldn't see through the flames that surrounded his Susaaro shell, but, he scale of the attack had been massive. Had she hit the entirety of the square?

He didn't have time to think about that now.

She was already on him like the killer she was. Straight back into the melee combat. Both were wild, uncontrollable. Punches and kicks placed with a deadly intent, yet, at the same time, they were animalistic and wild, thrown to the other at strange and predatory angles.

His hand span on the charred, yet hard, ground as his leg came around n a high arcing hurricane kick. Easily, she dodged the almighty force of the kick. His leg made contact with one of the few stone pillars remaining in this ever growing pile of rubble, the thick stone shattering like glass when met with the strength of his kick.

This melee combat wasn't working. They were too perfectly matched. And this, this was a problem. Because, his only other alternative at this point...was the Susaaro.

His Ki had been changing all these years. Long gone were the days of the Shaman's North Sar, and the Dirty Star. Long gone were the days of reckless and uncontrolled destruction. His Ki flowed more slowly now, protecting him, not destroying him. Yet, he still had one foe left to conquer...

The flames of hatred.

They still burned brightly within him. The physical curse of his Ki, the roaring power that wouldn't settle. His own version of a tailed beast. It was this power the fueled his rage, that tormented his mind in the early hours of morning. Yet, because of it's still burning flames, his power was limited.

Summoning a full-body skeletal Susaaro into play would near wipe out his energy, and would be a failure, and a very poor move. Yet, although the basics, such as summoning arms and rib-cages, had become easy, anything beyond that was a struggle, and a massive strain on his system.

But...he had to push on.

And that's what he did.

The brilliant orange flames grew up around him, licking at the ground, yet never burning it. Then, the red hue emerged, slowly seeping from his body, not quick enough for his liking, considering the quickly approaching Atricha.

Bones began to form around him, large, thick rib-sages emerging into this plane of existence, shielding him from the physical attacks. Yet, Atricha could still strike her blows through the gaps.

Quickly, she charged, his fist raised with deadly intent, rushing as more and more of that damned Susaaro formed. She had never witnessed such a power before, such an unearthly, chilling sensation, one so defining as watching those gargantuan skeletal bones form seemingly from thin air.

Yet, she hadn't even come close to witnessing its full power. She could feel it each and every time he summoned it. The screaming, raging power that hid just below the surface, the gargantuan strength that hid just deep enough in his soul to not be discovered.

Yet, a shadow blanketed her. Looking further up...

She couldn't believe what she saw...

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Krag Silversword..."

Lilac eyes nigh burned with a fiendish hatred for the man. Glaring into his own red eyes, a fire burning like no other in her belly. She had near carved a line through the Silversword gang members, aiming right for the man the stood atop this roof with her now.

One of the smaller buildings on the block, a flat roof, just like her own, crafted from the metal that made this city.

One, deadly, prominent step towards him. The man, despite the fear she could obviously see in him, still didn't seem as worried as when he had faced The Samadorian Warrior. Her very own Tyven Durlakken. Yet, there was something that occurred to her, a mystery about her self the opened more with each step.

This fire...this burning fire that raged like a blistering inferno deep within her heart. The blood that pumped through her veins, fueling her rage. Her eyes, despite the tender lilac color, which glared with the force of a Samadorian Warrior-

That was it.

_This, _this burning power, these raging flames deep inside of her heart, this urge, this will for combat, and, more so, for victory, was this what it felt like? Was this the power of a Samadorian Warrior? Was this the urges that drove Tyven to warfare? The very same urges which had crushed and broke a universe already so deprived of color and hope?

Was this the power Tyven felt coursing through his veins?

She should of cursed herself for feeling like this. She should of looked back to those who came before, to the man who was here now. To Tyven Durlakken. She should of remembered the look of a predator that gleamed in his eye, or the the way his body drew him closer and closer to combat, that put his life on the edge of a blade each and every time.

Yet, her mind had never considered the way Tyven looked at the world, she never considered the hatred that ran through his veins, nor the pain that coursed through his heart. Yet, neither did she look at his overwhelming pride, and his unbreakable will. Had she even considered that those very same flames of hatred might be burning brightly within her own heart? But, somehow, against everything she'd ever thought up until this point...

She loved it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Mombosa blade hung heavily in the air, it's abyssal edge hanging mere centimeters infront of the face of the young child. A girl who barely stood taller than she sat, her eyes wide, scared almost. Suddenly thrown in far over her head. Forced to stare into the tenpointed eyes that looked to her, fixated on her innocence.

"Except, I come from a much..._darker _universe. I live and breath on the battlefield, I've watched armies fall, and empires be crush into dust."

The silence hung in the air between them. Momentarily, her eyes danced across the whole party which gathered in front of her, stopped in their tracks. She ignored the last one, who stood partially to the left of Alyrella. No She couldn't look into _his _eyes. Not after knowing who _he _was in her dark and twisted world. Slowly, she lifted the blade away, spinning it in her hand, and placing it back in the sheath which leaned against her shoulder.

"You...you really are..-"

"_Alyrella Athene, the daughter of blood." _

Not even a twitch of their muscles, it seemed as if Mother Nature herself had even stopped in her tracks. The gentle breeze dead, the thick heat burning even hotter under the heat of the three suns far, far above them.

"B-But why are you here?"

Another stutter from the _infamous _Nevral Dedorian. She could do this all day. Momentarily, her eyes flicked back to the blue haired 'siblings', keeping an eye on their destruction. Mind you, there wasn't much left to _destroy. _Slowly, her eyes returned to the dark orange ones of a certain Nevral Dedorian, Her ten-pointed glare returning in its full, fuming force once more.

"Tsch, I wonder how _you, _of all people, became king. I'll answer two questions, including the one that's nagging at the back of your brain."

She huffed, not fussing to move from her position, yet, also, maintaining her fuming glare upon the dark-haired Dedorian. Lazily, her hand rested upon the hilt of one of her sheathed katana. Not even the slightest hint of feeling, even in the slightest, threatened. An unsettling, and eery, sense of calm, and a mysterious and looming sense of control over the world.

"Firstly, that man over there, _Tyven Athene_,-" Halfheartedly, she pointed towards the leveled area of the city, watching as another tower fell, falling to a jutsu cast by none other than Atricha Durlakken. "- _He _is my son. I am called to protect him, and those who he cherishes at all costs, and, I am to watch him grow and flourish, and, eventually, one day he will succeed even my own prowess upon the battlefield."

Delilah's eyebrows raised visibly, her eyes meekly turning to the scene in the distance, watching as the two caused havoc and chaos in her own city. "However. What you see there is _not _Tyven Athene, what you're seeing is his mind. In my world, he has succumb to a illusion, called Tsukinomi. The same applies to myself. Except, I can exert a great deal more control over this world than he can."

"So, that man, he isn't real? At least not in this universe?"

She sighed once more, following the Queen's gaze looking to the man that fought, his mind focused and honed on his surroundings, fighting a style of fighting he'd never fought before. To say she was proud of him was an understatement. His progress as a warrior was phenomenal. He wasn't born into a high level of power like herself and Larven were, yet, despite that, he had become something of history-books. His tale was taught to all the little children of this generation, a name passed around, and a story studied and re-told.

"Mmm, Partially correct. His body and actions in this universe are very real. And, any impacts he leaves behind will remain like that. However, his _real _body, lies now in a hospital bed. It's not his body the enemy are after. It's his _mind. _If he dies here, then so does his mind."

The gargantuan tall woman paused, her eyes trailing to the roof below them. Her mind obviously working over-time in this particular situation. Meekly, she glanced up to Nevral, a small frown upon her lips. For now, they were another neutral force upon this modern battlefield.

"Tell me, are you going to stop us, Alyrella Athene?"

She remained silent. The long shadows cast by the lowering afternoon sun dancing to her power, moving and twisting on their own accord. Longer and longer, those _infamous _eyes glared back to them. Something profound, unearthly about them.

It as almost as if they carried a chilling sense of _godhood _with them.

Yet, as her hands moved, aiming towards the kuani in her sleeve, a certain _sense _dawned on her. As if some unearthly body was controlling her movements, influencing them from an unseen angle.

Her body was frozen stiff.

"You already have stopped us, …haven't you?" Seemingly in an answer to her very question, the invisible bindings that seemingly sealed her body increased their strength, no matter how hard she tugged and pulled, her arms wouldn't move. Yet, in her the corner of her eye, she spotted something.

Nevral's Shadow.

It wasn't that of the broad and muscular black haired Dedorian that stood beside her. It's figure was...feminine, its hair in a large array of wild and uncontrolled spikes, with an identifiable mane falling down it's back...

Just like _Alyrella. _

"One must never leave themselves open to the ploys and schemes of an potential enemy. You must always be vigilant, always watching, waiting, anticipating the moment they plan to strike."

Yet, it was _those _godly eyes which spoke the most to her. Fuming and glaring towards herself and Nevral, a true glance into her deep mind. While her body remained calm, relaxed, her eyes were furious, the crisp white stars, large and intimidating, no matter your rank and status.

"Moving on, I'll answer the question that still brims and festers at the back of your mind, Nevral. How did I get here? How did I come from a universe so dark and twisted, to one so stable and pure?" Once more, she took the liberty of silence, glaring to the king and queen in front of her, her powerful gaze intimidating the small crowd.

"I-It was through y-your eyes, wasn't i-i-it?"

Those very same eyes turned to the young, red haired girl who stood, her shadow morphing and changing slowly behind her. After all, this kid was _her. _They had to have some things in common, right? Yet, still, she could _taste _the fear in her voice.

Somehow, it didn't settle too well on her stomach.

"You're correct, _Alyrella. _Simply, I looked through Tyven's mind, finding the exact moment he was subdued by the Tsukinomi. Once I found that moment, I copied the ability, and moved myself through the void, and ended up here, on the opposite side of the grand spectrum of things."

Delilah seemed awfully skeptical. It was hard to avoid it, noticing the lowered brows and the fiery orange eyes. She didn't believe a word she had told her, her eyes scrutinizing and judging, looking down on her from her towering height. Heh, a good challenge.

"You expect me to believe you simply copied an ability which allowed you to freely cross between two universes...by looking at somebodies memory?!"

Her lips rose in a foxy, sly grin. Tenkarren eyes shifting to gaze directly into her orange eyes, challenging her words with silence, tempting her, pushing her to say more. Although, she'd give the woman credit. She wasn't easy prey.

Eventually, she sighed, her grin still in place, and her eyes unmoving from where they gazed. Slowly, her eyes turned, looking back to her front, eyes gazing momentarily over the fight. Looking towards Tyven's shadow, and it's rather..._feminine _shape. He'd cause no harm.

"You'll never understand the power of these eyes. You've never fought and bled for the right to live. You don't have to live with the knowledge that it's _your _fault that trillions upon trillions of innocent lives have been lost."

"_I'd been wondering how you manged to seep into my world, Alyrella Athene." _

The Mombosa blade came free from its sheath, slicing towards the _new _voice, the wind whistling loudly as the sound barrier was shattered. Yet, just as her mind reminded her, her blade did naught but pass through the ethereal being. Mentally, she noted how the small layer of clouds in the distance had been split, a perfect neat line forming through their center.

Yet, it wasn't _that _that concerned her.

It was the man who stood next to her now.

A dark, abyssal black cloak, adorned in blood red clouds. An ominous, unearthly figure. A evolving mystery, one which only the mind of Tyven Durlakken had ever unraveled to a degree, and one she was forbidden from delving into. Yet, the man who stood next to her now...

...donned an orange mask.

OoOoOoOoOoO  
OoOoOoOoOoO

_Author's Note:_ There we go, guys :) I hope you guys liked it, another step along the Road to Warrior! -If you couldn't tell, I've been waiting almost a year to make that joke-.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


End file.
